Assassinato no Grand Hotel Palace
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Cap 10 FINALMENTE : Tenten e Neji, briga de especialistas? Shikamaru e Temari, sentimentos e prazer juntos... O desespero de todos com a invasão dos soldados da Hydra, o que vai acontecer com os fugitivos?
1. Individuos

_**YOOOO TURMINHA...**_

_**uma fic q eu pensei a algumas semanas, maix soh consegui finalizar o primeiro cap hj...**_

_**jah ki sam 4:23 da manhã e eu naum tou cum sonoh...**_

**DEIXEM REVIEWS**_**  
**_

_**Assassinato no "Grand Hotel Palace"**_

_**Cap 01. Indivíduos.**_

- Aqui está -diz o homem de máscara e com cabelos grisalhos ao entregar uma pasta a Shikamaru.

- Essas são as informações da missão? -pergunta o jovem Nara, sentado em uma cadeira a frente de uma mesa..

- Sim ai está o código e as descrições de cada um dos procurados.

- O que eles realmente são, afinal? -pergunta abrindo a pasta.

- Eles fazem parte de uma importante pesquisa genética. -diz sentando-se na cadeira atrás da mesa.

- Você quer dizer ratos de laboratório... -diz começando a ler...

* * *

_**Projeto WAUHX**_

_**W-782:**_ Individuo do sexo feminino, possui cabelos loiros um pouco acima dos ombros e olhos verde-escuro. Possui cerca de 21 anos. Sua personalidade é agressiva e barulhenta, adora fazer provocações apenas para arrumar brigas, caso o oponente seja um inimigo verdadeiro pode chegar a feri-lo gravemente ou a mata-lo. **Poderes: **um dos principais experimentos onde os cientistas buscavam selar espíritos de demônios no corpos de humanos. O demônio do vento _Kikirimai_ está trancado dentro de seu corpo através de um selo, utiliza um leque para efetuar seus ataques todos a base de vento cortante e redemoinhos, seu ponto fraco é o leque que contém o selo do ar, o mesmo situado nas suas costas.

_**A-456:**_ Individuo do sexo feminino, possui cabelos na altura dos ombros e olhos cor de perola. Possui cerca de 18 anos. Sua personalidade é dócil e meiga, totalmente inofensiva quando tratada gentilmente, caso contrário assume posição de ataque e não desiste até que o inimigo esteja no chão inconsciente ou morto. **Poderes:** devido a exposição continua a um gás, que entrou em sua corrente sanguinea causando mutações, a principal área afetado foi a visão. Ganhando visão de raixo X, visão infra-vermelha, e visão de 360º o que chamamos de _Byakugan_. Podendo atingir todos os seus pontos vitais em questão de segundos, seu ponto fraco é força bruta.

_**U-813: **_Individuo do sexo masculino, possui cabelos preto-azulado "rebeldes"(por falta de palavra maix séria) olhos cor de ônix. Possui cerca de 19 anos. Sua personalidade é fria e silenciosa, aparenta não ter sentimentos, não gosta de conversas. **Poderes: **foi exposto ao mesmo gás do individuo acima, porém antes as moléculas de Hidrogênio, Carbono e Metano foram duplicadas causando assim outro tipo de mutação ocular, o que chamamos de _Sharingan._ Quando usada, faz aparecer 3 círculos vermelhos em volta de suas pupilas. Com ele pode copiar qualquer golpe ou jutsu, e criar ilusões que afetam diretamente o cérebro, um oponente a sua altura seria alguém com bastante resistência a genjutsu e alta velocidade e força.

_**H-698: **_Individuo do sexo masculino, possui cabelos castanhos, longos e presos num rabo baixo e olhos cor de perola. Possui cerca de 20 anos. Sua personalidade é calma e pacifica, porém pode se irritar facilmente caso seja ferido em uma luta. **Poderes:** possui um parentesco indefinido com a **_A-456_** e fazem parte de diferentes estágios da mesma experiencia, ele é um estagio mais avançado possuindo maior força e velocidade, seu ponto fraco é diferente do dela, pois ao ganhar velocidade e força perdeu um pouco da visão de seu _Byakugan_, portanto alguém com uma ótima mira facilmente o derrubaria apenas acertando o ponto cego, que se localiza no meio das suas costas.

_**X-952: **_Individuo do sexo masculino, possui cabelos vermelho-sangue e olhos verde-água com enormes olheiras. Possui cerca de 19 anos. Com uma personalidade assassina e obscura, é mais perigoso e instável de todos. **Poderes: **também faz parte da pesquisa de selamento de demônios, e contém dentro de si o _Shukaku_, demônio controlador da areia, ele nunca dorme pois tem medo de despertar o demônio, a única pessoa que consegue acalma-lo é a conhecida por **_W-782_** ambos passaram por testes similares e viviam no mesmo recinto.

* * *

- Putz, então são esses... -cara pensativa- eles parecem perigosos... 

- É, são muito instáveis, e só temos essas informações, eram do laboratório responsável pelos tais sujeitos, que fazia parte de uma organização criminosa, a **_Hydra_**. Ela estava criando eles para atacar o país e dominar o mundo(beeeemmm clichê, porém muy util!!!XP), porém eles saíram de controle e destruíram tudo, isso foi o que conseguimos recuperar.

- Aff, não tem nem foto...

- É, a única pista que temos é de que Orochimaru, um dos líderes da **Hydra**, mora no "Grand Hotel Palace" de Konoha e provavelmente eles estão atrás dele, sua missão é impedir que eles o matem e captura-los vivos ou mortos.

- Mas e a equipe?

- Próxima pág, eles foram selecionados de acordo com as fraquezas dos inimigos...

* * *

_**Equipe:**_

_**Sahdow's Master:**_

_**Nome: **_Nara Shikamaru

_**Idade: **_19 anos

_**Sexo:**_ masculino

_**Técnicas: **_criar armadilhas e é um especialista em jutsus com as sombras como _Kage Mane no Jutsu_

_**Histórico: **_desde de criança sempre foi um super-gênio, o que despertou o interesse da **Shied**, passou por um duro treinamento até se qualificar para o cargo de estrategista líder.

_**El Kyuubi**_

_**Nome: **_Uzumaki Naruto

_**Idade: **_18 anos

_**Sexo: **_(indef... ops) masculino

_**Técnicas: **_pode criar vários clones, usar alguns nijutsu, como _Rasengan _e tem um grande poder de cura devido ao demônio_ Kyuubi_ selado dentro de seu corpo.

_**Histórico: **_Naruto também fazia parte da pesquisa onde os cientistas selavam demônios, no mesmo laboratório de **_W-782 e X-952 _**porém quando a _**Shield**_ invadiu o lugar consegui pegar um dos "recipientes" e o treinou como um de seus agentes.

_**Sakurazukamori**_

_**Nome: **_Haruno Sakura

_**Idade: **_18 anos

_**Sexo: **_feminino

_**Técnicas: **_especialista em todo tipo de jutsus medicos, tem uma força fora do comum e consegue sair de qualquer tipo de genjutsu.

_**Histórico:**_ filha de uma das diretoras, Tsunade, sempre conheceu a organização e sempre treinou desde cedo com o propósito de se tornar igual a sua progenitora.

_**Femme Fatale  
**_

_**Nome: **_Mitsashi Tenten

_**Idade: **_19 anos

_**Sexo: **_feminino

_**Técnicas: **_tem a capacidade de controlar qualquer tipo de armas, mesmo as que não conhece, dona de uma mira certeira consegue atingir um alvo a quilômetros de distância.

_**Histórico:**_ antes era assassina de aluguel da máfia chinesa, porém para escapar da cadeira elétrica aceitou trabalhar para a **_Shield_**.

_**Controladora de Mentes**_

_**Nome: **Yamanaka Ino_

_**Idade: **_19 anos

_**Sexo: **_feminino

**_Técnicas: _**usa jutsus de controle da mente, como _Ninpou__Shintenshin no Jutsu _ e sabe um pouco de medicina também.**_  
Histórico: _**sempre foi uma grande amiga de Shikamaru. Um dia acabou seguindo ele, e descobriu onde ele trabalhava. Resolveu mostrar que tinha talento com os jutsus e foi contratada.

* * *

- Aff, por que só tem mulher na minha equipe? -pergunta Shika inconformado 

- Mas eu pensei que o Naruto tivesse com você também... - responde Kaka distraido

- Por isso mesmo... - retruca com ar cansado, o que faz aparecer uma gota na cabeça do Nija copiador (u.u")

- reúna a equipe e preparem-se, vocês vão se infiltrar no "Grand Hotel Konoha"

- hai -diz ele levantando lentamente e saindo pela porta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na entrada do hotel...

- Aff -suspira uma jovem loira com o cabelo dividido em 4 maria chiquinhas, ela usava uma blusa roxa bem decotada e sem mangas, com uma saia também roxa, colada e uma preta de salto fino e cheia de pulseiras e anéis nos pulso e dedos- finalmente chegamos.

- É, não aguentava mais você dirigindo... -retruca um jovem de cabelos azulados com um short preto, uma blusa cinza e um tênis Allstar azul.

- Fica quieto que eu sou a única que sabe dirigir daqui!! Agora peguem as malas, vamos fazer o registro.

- Mas W-782 nós não temos dinheiro... -murmura uma jovem de cabelos pretos, com um vestido azul bebe, um tamanco plataforma branco, um colar de coração e óculos escuros.

- Quem disse que não temos? Afinal não foi só graças a minha beleza que eu consegui isso -pega algumas identidades do decote.

- Identidades falsas!? -falam todos

- Isso mesmo agora eu me chamo Sabaku no Temari, a A-456 chamará Hyuuga Hinata, o U-813 chamará Uchiha Sasuke, o H-698 chamará Hyuuga Neji e o X-952 chamará Sabaku no Gaara.

- mas de onde você tirou o dinheiro? -pergunta o garoto que agora se chama Neji, o qual estava com uma calça social preta, uma blusa social azul e um sapato social, que também estava de óculos escuros.

- Acreditem, no cofre daquele laboratório não tinha só ar... afinal com esse dinheiro eu comprei roupas para todos e ainda aluguei esse carro!

- Aff, toda aquela destruição me deixou cansado, vamos logo -diz Sasuke com cara de irritado colocando as mãos no bolso.

Logo após isso aparecem dois empregados do hotel, um loiro muito animado e um outro moreno e com cara de sono.

- VIEMOS PEGAR AS MALAS, DATEBAYO!!! -grita o loiro correndo na direção do grupo.

- Ei animadinho, também não precisa me deixar SURDA -grita Temari em resposta

Naruto vai correndo em direção a eles só que não percebe a escada, acaba tropeçando e cai em cima de alguém...

- ... -todos

- GOMEN – diz Naruto enquanto coça a cabeça

- ...- olhar mortal de Gaara que esta em baixo do menino, sua calça jeans preta cheia de fivelas e correntes, Allstar preto todo fudido e camisa preta com uma caveira enorme na frente.

Temari da um chute no Naruto que faz ele voar para a parede.

- Itai...

- Hey Gaara, calma -diz Temari pegando a mão dele ajudando-o a levantar.

Ele manda mais um olhar de ódio profundo para o garoto loiro, que ignora, e passa a olhar o nada, (morgano, como eu diria).

- Aff, já ta arrumando confusão, Naruto no baka!

- Shikamaruuuu, não foi culpa minha. -responde ele já de pé.

- Hey... você ai, com cara de sono... -Shikamaru olha pra cara da loira que o chamava- será que dá pra pegar as minhas malas -e dizendo isso, Temari, joga duas malas em cima do garoto que cai de bunda no chão.

- Putz -cara de tédio.

Naruto se aproxima da outra garota e pega as malas dela.

- Pode deixar eu levo as suas malas -diz dando um sorriso colgate, o que faz a menina ficar totalmente vermelha.

- si-si-sim -diz ela brincando com os dedos indicadores e olhando pra baixo.

Todos os garotos carregam as malas pra dentro do hotel. Primeiro Naruto sendo seguido por Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru sendo empurrado por Temari e finalmente Gaara com sua cara de poucos amigos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yo uma apresentação dos personagens e um leve inicio da história, daki pra frente vai ser uma corrida contra o tempo para matar o tio Orochi, vaum ter algumas lutas, e romance logiku...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS...**

**PARA TER O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LOGO!!! **

**OU...**

**PRA MI XINGAR MSM, PQ EU FIKO ESCREVENU UMA HITÓRIA ATRAS DA OUTRA...**

**kisus**

**ja ne **

* * *


	2. O Plano

**Assassinato no "Grand Hotel Palace"**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; nem a **S.H.I.E.L.D.** nem a** H.Y.D.R.A.**, pertencem a Marvel; o que me pertencem são: os códigos, o hotel e a história, tudo isso sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão.

**Nota da autora: **devido a um surto após ver Blade III, QUE EH HORRÍVEL!!! Resolvi continuar essa história, para que pobres crianças de 16 aninhos, como eu, não tenham que ficar vendo filmes horríveis como aqueles e ler boas fics(não me refiro a esta, já que quem decide isso são vcs). Eu realmente fikei muito indignada, odiei akela mulherzinha, que se acha a tal só porque mata vampiros ouvindo .mp3 e aqueles cachorros com akelas bocas ridículas. Antes que eu mi empolgue... e comece a reclamar... vamos para a fic:

**Cap. 02: O Plano**

No quarto nº 702...

- Anda seu inútil, além de folgado é lerdo – dizia Temari enquanto empurrava o garoto pra dentro do quarto

"aff, que garota mais chata!" pensava ele com cara de tédio, colocando as malas no chão e observando a garota se jogar na cama.

- A senhorita vai quer mais alguma coisa?

- Não pode sair.

O garoto vai lentamente até a porta e a abre...

- ESPERAIIII -grita ela, fazendo ele se virar, assustado- quero que faça uma massagem nos meus pés

- Eu vou chamar a massagista

- NÃO, eu quero que VOCÊ faça -disse ela sentando na cama e esticando as pernas.

Shikamaru a contragosto ajoelha no chão e pega os pés dela.

"essa vai ser uma longa missão..." pensa ele suspirando e olhando para o teto com cara de tédio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uma hora e meia depois na sala de segurança...

- então o plano é o seguinte -começou o controlador das sombras- Sakura, como você está de camareira, sua missão é vasculhar todos os quartos a procura de pistas, mas tome muito cuidado pra não ser pega, isso pode acabar com a missão, entendeu?

- Hai -respondeu a Haruno abaixando a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Tenten, você será a comandante das atividades físicas e também salva-vidas...

- Salva-vidas? -perguntou a loira- mas ela não era matadora de aluguel? Que ironia! -finalizou, dando um sorriso debochado.

- Ino-porca você antes era xereta e agora é espiã, isso que é uma ironia! -zombou Sakura.

- QUEM É XERETA AQUI, TESTUDA-FORTONA!!! -disse a loira perdendo a paciência

- Aff, quietas as duas!! -pediu Shikamaru com voz de tédio- bom como eu ia dizendo Tenten você vai ficar de olho em todos os hospedes e observar se eles apresentam alguma característica fora do normal, como velocidade, agilidade e etc... Entendido?

- Hai -murmurou a morena enquanto contava suas kunais e shurikens- se eu encontrar alguém, o que eu faço, mato? -brilho assassino nos olhos-

- Aff... não -suspira- me avise... -Shikamaru se volta para a garota ao lado- Ino, você vai ficar na recepção e PELO AMOR DE DEUS não saia de lá, não quero que ninguém, ta me escutando? NINGUÉM chegue perto daquele computador, entendeu?

- Ta, ta, não precisa repetir -respondeu Ino.

- Dispensados. -disse fazendo sinal pra se retirarem

- MAS SHIKAMARUUUUUUU, E EU? -perguntou o loiro levantando a mão (e fazendo akela krinha kawai com os olhinhus fechados -.-)

- Narutooo, não grite... você... fica carregando as malas e... passeando pelo hotel... E TENTE NÃO FAZER NEHUMA BESTEIRA... agora sim... dispensados.

Todos foram saindo, aos poucos, até que Shikamaru ficou sozinho na sala, olhando os monitores...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Estão todos aqui? -perguntou Temari

- yeah -respondeu Neji

- Bom então eu vou explicar o plano...

- Hai -dizem Neji, Sasuke e Hinata

- O objetivo é descobrir qual o quarto do Orochimaru, certo? -olha para todos- provavelmente a informação está dentro do computador da recepção, eu já planejei uma distração, um dos meninos vai ter que convidar a moça pra sair... -faz cara pensativa e olha para o Uchiha- e como o Sasuke precisa de descanso -vira-se para o Hyuuga- o Neji é quem sabe mexer no computador, só sobra você... -olha com o canto dos olhos para o garoto ao seu lado- Gaara -que pra variar não demostra nenhuma emoção- seja gentil com ela, ok? E... Hinata, vai ficar rodando o hotel como quem não quer nada, só pra ver se tem alguém suspeito... ok?

- Mas e você? -pergunta Sasuke seu tom frio de sempre.

- eu vou distrair quem estiver na sala onde ficam os monitores de vigilância...

- então... já que vocês não vão precisar de mim, eu vou para o meu quarto descansar...

- não se preocupe, seu _Sharingan _será muito útil para matar nosso alvo -diz a loira sem conter o sorriso.

- yare, yare – diz Sasuke de costas levantando uma mão e abrindo a porta com a outra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No quarto nº 707...

Sasuke estava deitado na cama com apenas um short, havia usado muito o _Sharingan _nos últimos dias e precisava descansar. Estava quase conseguindo pegar no sono, quando ouviu passos no corredor parando exatamente em frente a sua porta, levantou rapidamente e entrou dentro do banheiro.

Sakura parou em frente a porta, deu três suaves batidas dizendo:

- Camareira... -pegou um molho de chaves e abriu a porta- Sinto muito senhor, mas parece que esqueceram de deixar toalhas... -começou a falar, mas ficou muda ao reparar no jovem que saia do banheiro, usando apenas um pequeno(N/a: na minha mente) shorts.

- Eu percebi -respondeu seco, dando espaço para que a garota entrasse no banheiro.

- Vou coloca-las aqui -disse, mas para si mesma, pendurando algumas- o hotel também deu algumas extras para se desculpar -sorriu- espero que o senhor aproveite a sua estadia.

Sasuke fitou seriamente a moça sorrindo, ela lhe lembrava alguém... uma mulher morena de cabelos longos e macios, ela o carregava enquanto sorria... o jovem sacudiu a cabeça e agradeceu a Haruno com a cabeça, dispensando-a.

- Antes de eu ir... -começou- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, prazer em conhece-lo -ofereceu a mão, ainda sorrindo.

O Uchiha olhou para a mão dela por uns segundos antes de aceitar- Uchiha Sasuke, prazer.

- Então, Sasuke-kun, eu ficarei feliz em ajuda-lo, espero que possamos conversar direito um dia desses... agora eu tenho que ir... com licença -disse saindo.

- Sakura -murmurou ele fitando a porta- Huh!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No jardim do hotel...

Hinata passeava olhando atentamente cada característica do lugar, nunca tinha visto nada parecido, tinha tantas plantas e flores, o sol estava se pondo, em breve eles começariam com o plano. Ela se sentou num banco e tirou os óculos, Temari tinha lhe dado algumas lentes de contato para que ninguém visse seus olhos, já ia coloca-las quando sentiu que um corpo caia em cima de si.

- Itai... mas quem colocou essa raiz idiota ali? -choramingava Naruto, que pra variar tinha tropeçado numa raiz e caído em cima da Hyuuga, fazendo-a soltar as lentes deixando-as cair na grama.

Hinata estava totalmente vermelha, pois tinha um garoto caído em cima de seu colo, que não parecia nem um pouco preocupado em sair de lá.

- Aaaaaaaah -gritou colocando uma mão sobre a boca.

- Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -Naruto gritou de susto pulando de cima da garota- o que foi onde? Onde? -gritou olhando para todos os lados se colocando em alerta- Hã, foi a senhorita que gritou? Gomen, eu cai em cima de você –Hinata assentiu e se ajoelhou no chão para procurar as suas lentes- por que você está de joelhos?

- Mi-minhas len-lentes...

- Ah! Gomen eu te ajudo a procurar... -disse se agachando junto a ela- mmm e qual o seu nome?

- Hyuuga Hinata -disse tateando o chão.

- Eu me chamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, e sou um espião infiltrado nesse hotel para defender o mundo dos monstros -confessou de modo heróico mostrando o polegar.

- Mo-monstro-os -gaguejou com as mãos tremendo.

- Não se preocupe é só brincadeirinha -corrigiu Naruto vendo como a garota tremia e pensando que por ela, ele lutaria contra todos os monstros, apenas par que ela nunca mais tremesse daquele jeito.

Ambos procuravam em silêncio, até que Hinata avistou um pontinho brilhante, apressou a mão para chegar até ele, e quando conseguiu sentiu como outra mão apertava a sua de leve.

- Hehe! Parece que você foi mais rápida que eu Hinata-chan! -sorriu apertando um pouco mais a mão dela antes de solta-la- e olhe aqui a sua outra lente -pegou a outra, não muito longe da primeira e estendeu para a garota.

- Ariga-gatô Naruto-kun... -agradeceu, ruborizada, com o cabelo cobrindo o rosto.

- Hey Hinata-chan, eu tenho hora livre agora, você não gostaria de passear comigo um pouco?

Hinata levantou-se e virou de costas, envergonhada, colocou as lentes nos olhos e virou-se de novo- Tu-tudo be-em.

- Legal -disse o loiro antes d pegar na mão dela e puxa-la levemente- vou te mostrar a fonte que tem atrás daqueles vasos, é muito linda!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na recepção

Os três, Temari, Neji e Gaara, estavam sentados na poltrona, a garota lia uma revista enquanto os outros dois olhavam em volta

- Você está preparado Gaara? -sussurrou Temari para o ruivo.

- Hmpt! -resmungou ele cruzando os braços.

- Acho que isso foi um sim, já deve estar na troca de turnos, daqui a pouco ela estará aqui.

- Olhe ela lá -chamou o moreno, para que eles vissem duas garotas conversando e uma delas já de saída, enquanto a outra se sentava.

- Tchau, Ino-chan, bom trabalho.

- Obrigada e tchauzinho -disse a loira feliz, acenando para a companheira.

- Essa é a minha deixa... -falou a Sabaku, indo até o balcão- Ola! -sorriu, debruçando no balcão.

- Ola senhorita, no que posso ajuda-la -disse Ino virando-se para ela.

- Bom -Temari apertou os olhos tentanto ler o crachá da moça- Yamanaka Ino-san, é que eu preciso que a senhorita me faça um pequeno favorzinho...

- E qual seria esse favor?

- Eu gostaria que você, posso te chamar assim, né? -a outra assentiu- Bom, que você levasse o meu irmaozinho para jantar e cuidasse dele por uns minutinhos.

- Hã, seu irmão?

- Eh, porque antes eu preciso falar com alguém, e não tem ninguém para cuidar dele...

- Não seja por isso, eu vou chamar um dos empregados...

- Não! -falou alto, e Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha- É que meu irmão, é...-pensou um pouco- é homofóbico, isso! Ele não pode nem chegar perto de um homem, se não ele fica muito irritado, olhe, hoje é segunda-feira, não tem nenhum movimento por aqui, e vai ser rápido, poooorr faaavooorrrr?

- Humm, num sei não... -a Yamanaka colocou a mão no queixo.

- Vamos lá, eu cuido das coisas por aqui, é só até que eu termine de falar com essa pessoa...

- Hummm ok, mas tem que ser bem rápido.

- Tranquila, aquele ali é meu irmão, Gaara, venha aqui!

- Mas ele tem quase 20 ANOS! -exclamou a loira.

- É que ele teve um acidente, sabe, e perdeu a memoria, e alias foi por isso que viemos para cá, para que ele possa descansar, por causa disso ele não consegue agir muito bem em público e eu tenho que vigia-lo. Também não posso deixa-lo sozinho no quarto, vai que acontece algo -"como ele matar alguém" -adicionou para si mesma, vendo Ino sair de trás do balcão e Gaara para ao lado dela.

- Gaara essa é a Ino-san, ela vai cuidar de você por uns minutos, tente não atrapalha-la muito, e não esqueça de agradecer pela comida, Ino-san esse é o Gaara, ele não fala muito, mas acho que vão se dar bem -"Se ele não se descontrolar..."- aqui está o dinheiro para a comida -abriu a carteira e tirou algumas notas- como algo você também, e beba um bom vinho!

- Não, não, vão somente ser alguns minutos...

- Que isso! Aproveite que tem um ótima companhia e se divirta... -disse começando a empurra-la na direção do restaurante do hotel.

- Ok! Mas se você demorar eu terei que voltar ao meu posto...

- Tranquila -olhou a garota andar sozinha até a saída do salão- e Gaara, siga o plano e fique calmo! -sussurrou para o irmão.

Após os dois saírem Temari começou a andar fazendo um sinal de cabeça para Neji, que foi para o computador.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No corredor, próximo a sala de segurança.

Shikamaru, tinha saído de seu posto para ver como as coisas estavam indo com a equipe, Sakura estava verificando os quartos de todos os novos clientes, discretamente, Tenten, estava na porta, a espreita, Naruto, bom Naruto, estava no jardim, tentando não fazer nada para atrapalhar, não que ele fosse inútil, ele era um dos melhores em luta corpo-a-corpo e seria útil no momento certo. Tinha acabado de dar as últimas instruções para Ino, que não ficou muito contente em ficar sentada feito uma idiota esperando e esperando.

-"Só espero que ela não saia de seu posto, isso é de vital importância para a missão" -pensava andando rapidamente pelo corredor com as mãos no bolso, estava quase chegando lá quando sentiu que trombava alguém.

Temari foi correndo para o andar de baixo direto para a sala de segurança teria de se certificar, que o cara não estaria lá, chegou a frente do corredor quando o viu- "Será que é ele?" -perguntou-se reconhecendo o cara da massagem, mas o que eu posso fazer, já que de idiota ele só tem a cara...- Já sei -sussurrou apressando o passo até trombar violentamente com ele- Seu idiota! Olhe por onde anda! -gritou ela caída no chão.

- Oh! "Ela de novo não!" Me desculpe senhorita... -disse gentilmente oferecendo a mão para ela.

- Baka... -resmungou aceitando a mão dele, mas assim que ficou de pé, soltou um gemido de dor e se apoiou nele, ficando com seus rostos muito próximos.

- O que foi? -perguntou preocupado segurando-a firme para que não caísse(de novo).

-Aiii! Acho que torci meu pé -choramingou, fingindo dor, se encostando mais nele- Você vai ter que me levar para o meu quarto, pelo menos, já que fica andando por ai feito um louco...

- Yare, yare, senhorita...

- E pare com isso de senhorita, meu nome é Temari e o seu? -reclamou passando um braço em cima do ombro dele

- Shikamaru... -disse ele passando uma mão em torno da cintura dela.

- Vamos conversar já que nós estamos aqui... Shika... vou te chamar assim ok? ...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No restaurante...

- Bom, como sua irmão disse meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, e você é o Gaara, Temari me contou sobre você... -disse a loira com um tom simpático.

- Contou? -perguntou ele tentando imaginar as mentiras da irmã.

- Eh! Sobre o seu humm acidente, onde você perdeu todas as memórias e não pode andar sozinho por ai...

- Ah! -ele fez uma cara neutra, com um pequena gota na cabeça.

- E também falou que você é homo-mmm... homofóbico, isso!

- Homo o que? -ele arqueou a sobrancelha(N/a: no coments) cruzando os braços.

- Aquele lance de não gostar de ficar perto de homens...

- Eh! -ele não gostava de ficar perto de ninguém na verdade, queria mais é ter sua vingança para depois sumir...

- Como assim, deve ser muito difícil para você, já posso imaginar que triste é não lembrar o nome dos pais, dos amigos e talz...

- Muito! -respondeu andando mais rápido a deixando para trás.

- Hey! Não ande tão rápido, eu tenho que cuidar de você! -gritou ela, e ele começou a ficar realmente irritado, mas que menina chata!

- Se você quiser me ajudar de verdade, cale essa sua enorme boca, se não -ele estreitou os olhos(olhar-demônio made in Gaara)

- O que? -Ino nem ligou, ela também estreitou os olhos- EU ESTOU AQUI, FAZENDO UM FAVOR, LARGANDO O MEU TRABALHO PARA TE AJUDAR E VOCÊ ME MANDA CALAR A BOCA! FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ, SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OLHANDO FEIO NÃO! (N/a: guia dos barracos pag. 115, usado exclusivamente nas falas da Ino e Temari)

-"o que? Não tem medo de mim" -pensou Gaara, todos tinham medo dele, e do nada aprecia essa garota e dizia o contrário- "isso não está certo" -pensou fechando os olhos inspirando e expirando e contando até dez...- Tudo bem... -ele a olhou profundamente.

- Como que tudo bem? -disse ela estranhada com o olhar dele- "Mas que olhos lindos..." -pensou

- Vamos jantar... -virou-se e entrou no restaurante, que não estava muito cheio, já que era segunda-feira.

- Hã, sim -disse voltando a caminhar do lado dele- "Acho que foi só o stress ele está sob muita pressão, não deveria ter gritado com ele, como eu sou idiota!" -se repreendeu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na recepção...

Neji, usava uma máscara e estava agachado frente a CPU do computador da recepção, embaixo da mesa. Havia terminado de passar todas as listas de reservas e moradores do hotel para seu pen-drive, dentro da H.Y.D.R.A. ele foi treinado para poder entrar em qualquer sistema de computadores, como uma arma de espionagem, capaz de se infiltrar e roubar tecnologias.

Ele pegou o celular, e utilizou a discagem rápida nº1 para ligar para Temari que deveria entender a mensagem e ir buscar Gaara. Logo após, o Hyuuga, abaixou a cabeça e foi rapidamente até o elevador e desceu para a garagem, não deveria levantar suspeitas. Tirou as chaves do bolso e foi em direção ao carro, mas antes de conseguir abrir a porta, uma kunai foi lançada e atingiu o chão próximo a seus pés.

- Huhu! Sabia que você iria aparecer! -falou Tenten, com um sorriso no rosto.

-"Quem é ela e porque não senti sua presença? Deve ser uma ninja..." -pensou, olhando para ela e vendo a mascara do gato- Você é uma AMBU, isso quer dizer que a **Shield**...

- Isso mesmo, e a minha missão no momento é impedi-lo, agora vamos começar logo com isso...

- Já que você insiste -começou fazendo um selo com as mãos- _Byakugan!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Terminei o segundo cap, e garanto que o terceiro vai estar cheio de ação, com a luta ente Tenten e Neji...**

**A chegada do Tio Orochi, e os atakes noturnos e as confusões diurnas...**

**dêem uma clikadinha no GO ai embaixo e me deixem sua opinião, podem até defender Blade III se quiserem...**

**by:** .DaRk LaDiE 09/08/07


	3. Informações

**Assassinato no "Grand Hotel Palace"**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; nem a **S.H.I.E.L.D.** nem a** H.Y.D.R.A.**, pertencem a Marvel; o que me pertencem são: os códigos, o hotel e a história, tudo isso sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão.

**Nota da autora: **kyaaaaa! Quanta emoção, logo depois de postar o segundo cap, já tive 8 reviews em um dia! Kyaaaaaa, eh muita emoção para meu coraçaozinho de escritora... -ignorem a histeria u.u"-

**Cap. 02: Informações**

_- Isso mesmo, e a minha missão no momento é impedi-lo, agora vamos começar logo com isso..._

_- Já que você insiste -começou fazendo um selo com as mãos- Byakugan!_

Tenten, não esperou muito e atirou três kunais, que acertaram o carro e fizeram disparar o alarme. Neji correu e se escondeu atrás de uma coluna, enquanto ouvia os passos de Tenten...

- Byakugan... hum... então você deve ser o que rotularam por **H-698**, então fique sabendo que eu não vou pegar leve -terminou pegando várias shurikens, e correndo e atirando-as diretamente no local onde ele estava.

Neji percebeu a movimentação dela, e desviou antes que ela pudesse acerta-lo- "Merda! Com essa AMBU por aqui não vou conseguir sair sem ser percebido... Ela deve ser uma especialista em armas, ou seja, se eu demorar muito esse lugar vai virar uma zona de guerra... vou ter que arriscar uma luta corpo-a-corpo" -pensou pegando uma kunai e aparecendo frente a ela.

Tenten viu que ele saia de seu esconderijo, e atirou cinco shurikens, as quais foram defendidas pela única kunai, que ele tinha em mãos- Pelo jeito você quer brincar... mmm... vou aceitar seu convite -pegou uma kunai- HAAAA -gritou partindo para o ataque. As duas kunais se chocaram e se bloquearam, Tenten tentou dar um chute, que foi bloqueado pela outra mão de Neji, ela pulou para trás- "Ele é bom..." -sorriu.

O Hyuuga, atirou algumas shurikens nas luzes, deixando o lugar totalmente escuro, dificultando as coisas para sua oponente- Agora a vantagem é minha. -ele correu para a garota e acertou um soco em seu estomago, fazendo-a gemer de dor, arremessado-a contra a parede.

- Argh! -cuspiu um pouco de sangue- Eu te subestimei, verdade, -limpou a boca com as costas das mãos- mas você também me subestimou -atirou cinco kunais.

- Você não vai poder me pegar com isso -disse desviando de todas.

- Mas eu já peguei! -exclamou confiante.

- Droga! -disse olhando para elas e vendo como os selos explosivos começavam a se inflamar- "Não vai dar tempo..." -pulou mas a explosão foi grande demais, e ele foi jogado contra um pilar da construção, quebrando-o ao meio.

- Até que você me deu uma boa luta... -começou, caminhando em direção a ele- me falaram pra não te matar, mas acho que vou ter que te deixar inconsciente para te levar...

- Auch! -levou uma das mãos as costelas, provavelmente conseguira quebrar algumas- "Pense... anda... assim, vou ter que usar esse golpe..." -levantou e encarou a garota, que sorria triunfante- Ju-kenpo Hakke Rokujuu Yon-shou(N/a: creio q é algo como "64 pontos da divindade") -Neji se posicionou com as pernas e os braços abertos, esquerda a frente e direita atrás(N/a: vide Naruto episódio 61 aos 7min e 40 seg), para logo atacar a garota- Hakke -acertou um ponto próximo ao pescoço da garota- Yon-shou(4 ataques)... Has-shou(8 ataques)... Juroku-shou(16 ataques)... Sanju-ni-sho(32 ataques) -dizia, enquanto acertava vários pontos pelo corpo da garota, que estava totalmente indefesa- Roku...

Iria soltar as últimas palavras, quando seu corpo parou de se mover de repente...

- Mas... que... -disse impossibilitado de continuar o ataque.

- Mestra da Armas... -começou Shikamaru, com a máscara do urso- eu falei pra você me avisar...

- ye-ah -assentiu caída no chão, sem condições de se levantar.

- Mas que saco! Pelo menos pegamos um deles... -disse andando até ela, Neji fez o mesmo.

- Yare, yare... -uma voz feminina soou no recinto- você pegou um de nós, mas se não solta-lo, vai ter um grande problema... -todos viram um redemoinho e logo Temari apareceu na frente deles, usando uma máscara preta, igual a de Neji.

- Mendokusai!(Problemático) -exclamou ele.

- Vamos! Liberte-o, você sabe que se não o fizer eu atacarei a garota, e se você salva-la ficará ainda mais vulnerável aos meus ataques.

- Tsk! Você adivinhou meus pensamentos... -disse cancelando o jutsu.

O Hyuuga assim que liberado andou, com um pouco de dificuldade, para o lado de Temari, com o _byakugan_ já desativado- O que nós fazemos agora?

- Vamos dar o fora daqui -disse abrindo o leque e subindo em cima- agora somos nós que estamos em desvantagem -puxou o rapaz para cima.

- Você tem razão, por causa das sombras... -ele murmurou para si mesmo, olhando a escuridão do local.

- Es-pe-re! -falou Tenten, sentando-se- da pró-xima você vai per-der! -olhou com raiva para ele.

- Huh! Veremos... -mandou-lhe um olhar frio, antes que sumisse num redemoinho.

- Aff! Se eu não chegasse a tempo você estaria morta...

- Esse cara é... muito bom -sorriu, sentindo como sua visão se nublava, para logo cair desmaiada.

Shikamaru colocou um braço da Mitsashi em volta de seu pescoço e envolveu a cintura dela com o seu, ficou olhando para onde a outra garota estava- "Poderes de vento, adora arrumar brigas... deve ser a **W-782**... ela conseguiu prever todos os meus movimentos... isso vai ser um problema..." -apertou o botão do comunicador- Sakura! Tenten está ferida, vou leva-la para o quarto...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alguns minutos antes...

Shikamaru, tinha acabado de sair do quarto de Temari, quando o celular dela começou a tocar.

- "É o sinal!" -pensou se levantando- "Mas eu não posso sair pela porta, se não corro o risco de encontrar o Shikamaru lá"-pegou seu leque- só tem um jeito... a janela -falou abrindo a janela do 11º andar- É bem alto! Pena que não tenho medo de alturas... -abriu o leque e pulou em cima, levitando até alcançar o chão- mas também não posso entrar pela porta da frente, vou ter que achar outra janela.

Caminhou em volta do prédio, até localizar uma janela que imaginou ser a do banheiro do restaurante, era um pouco pequena, mas deu para ela entrar...

Enquanto isso no Restaurante...

- Gaara, você não comeu quase nada... -disse Ino para o ruivo, que estava sentado a sua frente- isso não é bom para a saúde...

- Não estou com fome... -cruzou os braços.

- Mas se não comer vai ficar... daí não vai conseguir dormir por que seu estômago vai estar rocando... -disse movendo o dedo indicador que estava apontado para a cara dele, como se falasse com uma criança.

- Eu não durmo -contestou.

- Como que não dorme!? Pare com essa bobagens! Vai comer sim -disse mudando para uma cadeira ao lado dele, relando levemente o ombro no dele.

Gaara sentiu o calor do toque, seguido por um forte cheiro de flores, que desprendia dos longos cabelos da Yamanaka, por um momento fechou os olhos e sentiu algo que nunca sentira na vida: paz. Isso até ela pegar uma colher e querer lhe dar a comida na boca.

- Vai abre a boca... -disse movendo a mão que segurava o garfo até ele, mas que não pode terminar o seu trajeto pois outra mão a segurou.

- Yo, Ino-san, vejo que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho -cumprimentou Temari, sorrindo, sem soltar o braço dela.

- Ah! Temari-san -disse se soltando do agarre e voltando a colocar a comida no prato- não consegui fazer ele comer.

- Não faz mal... Eu cuido disso, humm, olha que horas são, acho que eu demorei muito...

- Ah! Horas!? É verdade, tenho que voltar para meu trabalho... -disse se levantando e saindo correndo- Até mais Temari-san, Gaara...

- Humm... Gaara só, já viraram íntimos... -olhou sorrindo para o irmão- e porque você não comeu?

- Hmpt! -Ele olhou para a irmã e para o prato- Porque eu não faço ideia de como se come isso.

- Humm... -ouviram um barulho e o prédio todo tremeu- Explosão! -exclamou- Neji! Gaara procure Hinata. Eu vou atrás do Neji -disse antes de sair correndo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No jardim...

- Hey... Hinata-chan olha só o que eu consigo fazer, Dattebayo! -dizia Naruto orgulhoso de si mesmo, já que estava se equilibrando em cima da ponta do arco da estátua do anjo, que ficava no centro da fonte.

- Cui-cuidado Naruto-kun -dizia a menina, preocupada já que ele estava balançando muito e poderia cair a qualquer hora.

- Que isso! Eu sou o grande Uzumaki Naruto, eu nunca cairei frente uma dama! -disse ficando reto e apontando para si mesmo com o dedão, e dando seu sorriso colgate.

- Hinata! -os dois ouviram, uma voz extremamente sombria, que vinha de algum lugar atrás das arvores.

- Hã! O que? -perguntou Naruto se desequilibrando e caindo na água.

- Naruto-kun! -exclamou correndo para ele, só que com a proximidade acabou espirrando água nela.

- Gomen Hinata-chan, agora você está toda molhada -se desculpou enquanto aceitava a mão dela para sair da água.

- Não faz mal, Naruto-kun, você se machucou?

- Não, não foi nada -perguntou já de pé e fora da água- mas... eu ouvi alguém te chamando...

- Eu também... -disse ela olhando para as arvores.

- Fui eu -Gaara apareceu, olhando feio para Naruto- vamos Hinata...

- Gaara-san... -disse meio supresa- Tudo bem... -virou-se para Naruto- Até mais Naruto-kun...

- Você vai ficar bem Hinata-chan? -olhou feio para Gaara.

- Sim, não se preocupe -disse andando para perto do ruivo.

- Ok! Então até mais... -disse acenado e olhando os dois sumirem no meio das sombras.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No alojamento de empregados...

Shikamaru tinha convocado uma reunião com sua equipe, no quarto que Tenten dividia com Sakura e Ino, para que eles pudessem discutir sobre o ocorrido, Tenten estava deitada na cama, enquanto os outros estacam sentados na cama a frente.

- Puxa! Não acredito que a Tenten levou um pau de um daqueles estranhos! -exclamou Ino, vendo como Sakura acumulava chakra nas palmas das mãos e passava pelo corpo de Tenten, cheio de hematomas.

- Cale a boca, Ino, isso é sério -retrucou Sakura, séria.

- Como ela está? -perguntou Shikamaru.

- Ela está bem, apesar de que ele bloqueou todos os seus _tenketsus_, e ela não vai poder invocar suas armas por algum tempo...

- Quan...to? -perguntou Tenten, se sentando na cama.

- Não sei ao certo, uns dois, três dias... -respondeu a Haruno.

- Nós temos um problema...

- Qual? -perguntou Naruto.

- Esses caras com certeza são bem mais espertos do que imaginávamos, olhe o estado da Tenten...

- Ele só conseguiu fazer isso comigo, porque eu estava distraída, e eu também não sabia que ele tinha aquele golpe... -se defendeu ela.

- Exatamente, nós não sabemos quais são os golpes deles, teremos que ser dez vezes mais cuidadosos, do que em uma luta comum, eles tem poderes que superam todos os jutsus convencionais...

- E também tem aqueles olhos... parecia que ele enxergava até a minha alma -disse a morena, enquanto olhava os hematomas sumirem.

- Olhe só para vocês -começou Naruto- nós apenas vimos um deles e vocês já estão morrendo de medo, nós temos é que investiga-los mais a fundo e descobrir melhor como atingir suas fraquezas, Dattebayo!

- O Naruto tem razão -concordou Sakura- vou ligar para o Kakashi e ver se ele descobriu mais alguma coisa.

- Faça isso Sakura, mas aposto que se eles estavam fugindo é porque descobriram algo -falou o Nara- Ino aconteceu alguma coisa estranha enquanto você estava na recepção?

- Etooo... deixa eu lembrar -falou meio nervosa, já que mesmo se tivesse acontecido ela não iria saber, já que não ficara o tempo todo lá, optou pelo mais fácil: negar- Não... nadinha! E você viu alguma coisa pelos monitores? "Que ele não tenha visto eu sair com o Gaara..."

- Não, mas pode ter acontecido, já que eu sai antes para verificar se todos estavam nos postos...

- Mas que tipo de informação que eles podem ter pego? -perguntou Naruto.

- Algo sobre o tal Orochimaru, líder da **Hydra**, já que eles querem mata-lo -respondeu Sakura.

- E o que NÓS sabemos sobre esse cara, Shikamaru? -perguntou a loira, olhando para o Nara, que estava com os olhos fechados e a mão no queixo.

- Nada, só que devemos protege-lo...

- Nós sabemos pelo menos quando ele chega? -perguntou Tenten.

- Pelas informações que eu tenho... Ele chega amanhã a noite.

- Tão cedo! Nós não temos tempo para nos preparar, olhe para Tenten! -falou Ino, preocupada.

- Eu sei, mas pelo estado que ela deixou aquele cara, duvido que ele possa lutar, deve ter pelo menos algumas costelas quebradas.

- Então teremos que cuidar dos outros! -falou o Uzumaki animado.

- Que são mais quatro sendo que um tem praticamente olhos nas costas, outro pode entrar nas nossas cabeças e copiar nossos movimentos, outro tem total controle do vento e o último é o pior de todos com um demônio terrível e incontrolável dentro de si -disse Ino, com uma voz irritada.

- Deixe de ser pessimista, Ino, sua vaca! -reprimiu Sakura.

- Mas ela tem razão, Sakura, eles são muito fortes... -concordou Shikamaru- iremos precisar de um ótimo plano... -disse se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

- Yoshiii! Em breve o Shikamaru terá um plano e nós vamos poder pegar os malvados, dattebayo!

- "Você ainda não entendeu, Naruto... não existem malvados... nem bonzinhos, você nunca pensou no eles faziam com essas pessoas naqueles laboratórios..." -pensou Sakura, olhando triste para o companheiro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Em uma clareira no meio do bosque...

- Terminei, Neji-niisan -disse Hinata terminando de prender as faixas em volta do tórax do Hyuuga, que estava em cima de uma pedra com seu notebook no colo.

- Obrigado, Hinata-sama -agradeceu, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Não foi nada -respondeu, timidamente.

- E então, Neji, conseguiu alguma coisa? -perguntou Temari, que não tirava os olhos de cima dele.

- Quase... Aquela explosão danificou meu pen-drive... mas creio que posso recuperar alguma informação útil -digitou algumas coisas- pronto!

- O que você tem para nós? -perguntou sorrindo confiante.

- Parece que tem uma pessoa importante chega amanhã a noite, Egak Oto...

- Hã!? E o que esse homem tem a ver com o Orochimaru? -perguntou Hinata, desconcertada.

- E simples, Hinata-chan, Egak Oto, não é nada menos que Otokage escrito de trás para frente... -explicou Temari.

- E somente o Orochimaru é chamado assim, já que ele foi o líder de uma das vilas ninjas mais poderosas -concluiu Neji.

- Mas isso foi a muito tempo... agora vamos a o plano, como nós vimos, a **Shield** também entrou na jogada, isso requer mais cautela por parte de nós todos, se aquele maldito chega amanhã de noite, teremos todo o dia para investigar, o Neji também não poderá lutar, já que está com as costelas quebradas, então o Sasuke...

- O que tem eu... -surgiu Sasuke, com as mãos no bolso e cara de irritado.

- Que está na sua vez de lutar, mas não se preocupe, vou explicar bem rápido o que cada um de nós vai fazer... Hinata você vai ficar lá no telhado do hotel olhando pela cidade, até ver o carro do Orochimaru se aproximando, daí você me fala por esse comunicador -jogou um pequeno fone de ouvido para ela- Gaara, eu quero você o mais longe possível dele, qualquer coisa me chame -jogou um comunicador pra ele também- Sasuke, você vai descobrir o quarto dele...

-Como?

- Você que sabe, você pode na mente de algum empregado, por exemplo... -entrega outro comunicador para ele- Neji... -joga comunicador- aja com cuidado, não deixe que ninguém repare muito em seus ferimentos, podem suspeitar... E eu antes que vocês perguntem, vou ver um jeito de passar pela segurança, para que nós possamos pegar ele... entenderam?

- Hai -disseram todos, menos Gaara, e foram para o hotel, separados, para não levantar suspeitas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte...

Sasuke caminhava calmamente pelo corredor, pensando em como descobrir em que quarto iria ficar Orochimaru, mas, pelo jeito, ele teria mesmo que entrar na mente de alguém. Usava uma camisa social branca aberta até a metade e uma calça social preta(N/a: pra variar, totalmente sexy! XP), estava com as mão nos bolsos e olhava para frente.

- Sasuke-kun! -ouviu, mas não ligou- Sasuke-kun, yooo -gritou Sakura correndo para alcança-lo, até chegar perto e colocar uma mão no ombro dele.

- Hmpt! -resmungou, virando-se e encarando os orbes esmeraldas- Yo... -disse mal humorado.

Sakura o olhou nos olhos, esperançosa, mas ou perceber o olhar vazio dele, desistiu de tentar alguma coisa.

- Ah! Você estava ocupado, então sinto muito -disse soltando-o, com uma voz triste- vou deixa-lo sozinho -terminou fazendo menção de voltar pelo caminho que acabara de percorrer...

Sozinho... aquela palavra ecoava pela cabeça do Uchiha, por que ele sempre tinha que estar sozinho?

- Não -disse agarrando a mão dela- se você quiser, você pode me fazer companhia...

- Mas é claro! -sorriu, agarrando-se ao braço dele- tá certo que hoje eu estou cheia de trabalho, mas posso tirar alguns minutos para você, Sasuke-kun -concluiu, brincando.

Os dois continuaram andando até chegar ao elevador, Sakura estava feliz, e Sasuke apenas tentava não se importar, mas era muito difícil quando se tem outro corpo colado ao seu braço, porém ao invés de sentir-se incomodado, ele sentia uma sensação diferente, algo mais caloroso.

Desceram pelo elevador, mas na hora de passar pela recepção, Sakura se escondeu atrás do moreno, para que nenhum dos empregados a visse, então ambos foram para o jardim...

- Mmmm, vamos no sentar ali... -disse ela apontando um local abaixo de uma arvore, e puxando o jovem junto com ela.

- Sakura... -murmurou olhando para frente.

- Huh! Me chamou? -perguntou ela, parando.

- Não, não você, a arvore...

- Ah! Verdade, é uma cerejeira... mas não tem flores lá... -disse, enquanto se aproximava da árvore.

- Agora tem... -disse, então colocou as mão no bolso e a seguiu.

- Hã... -perguntou corando, e olhando para baixo.

- Eu disse -colocou um dedo no queixo dela- que agora tem uma flor, bem aqui. -confirmou.

- A-a-riga-to -agradeceu corando, enquanto colocava as mão no rosto e se virava de costas, mais ruborizada ainda.

- Huh! -ele deu de ombros, e se sentou em cima de uma das grandes raizes.

Alguns minutos depois, ela pareceu se acalmar e também sentou-se, em frente a ele.

- Vamos falar de alguma coisa... -começou ela- Ah! Você viu como este hotel está? Está um horror, estamos trabalhando feito loucos!

- Eh! Ouvi dizer que hoje vai chegar um cara muito importante...

- Oh! Sim, Egak Oto-sama, mas acredite, esse cara não presta! -disse naturalmente.

- Não -concordou o Uchiha, apertando os punhos.

- Hã, você o conhece Sasuke-kun? -perguntou- Não, claro que não -desistiu- Mas ele é um homem muito importante, é ca entre nós -colocou uma mão ao lado da boca- dizem que tem gente querendo mata-lo -se levantou e se aproximou do rosto dele.

- É mesmo -disse, percebendo que chegara ao ponto que queria saber- Mas por que você acha isso Sakura?

- Olha, não conte para ninguém -abaixou a voz- mas o pessoal do hotel separou três quartos diferentes para ele, e no andar de cada quarto vai tem um monte de seguranças...

- Quais são andares? -disse, tentando não aparentar muito interesse.

- Bom o andar 25º, o 38° e o 49°... -calou-se de repente colocando a mão na boca- Ai! Droga, não devia ter te contado isso, prometa que vai esquecer... que não aconteceu nada aqui! -falou rápido, meio aflita.

- Aconteceu o que? -disse arqueando uma sobrancelha, e sorrindo em seguida.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que ninguém além de você ouviu, Sasuke-kun, imagina se o assassino estivesse aqui -disse parecendo mais calma, voltando a sentar-se.

- "Imagino, Sakura, você nem faz idéia..." -conclui para si mesmo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bom gente terminou...**

**Mas como eu recebi tantas reviews no cap. passado, resolvi logo de terminar esse cap, e começar a escrever Kunoichi's Paradise logo de cara! Uma coisa que eu nunca fiz, já que eu sempre ficava tentando arranjar o que fazer...**

**Mas neh! Se vcs querem entaum os próximos, please apertem o GO ai em baixo e já sabem...**

**bjokas**

**by:** .DaRk LaDiE 16/08/07


	4. A Chegada

_**Assasinato no "Grand Hotel Palace"**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; nem a _S.H.I.E.L.D. _nem a_H.Y.D.R.A._, pertencem a Marvel; o que me pertencem são: os códigos, o hotel e a história, tudo isso sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão.

**Nota da autora:** depois de duas semanas, resolvi terminar o cap, por livre e espontânea pressão, de alguém conhecido como **X-Psy**, espero que gostem, já que tem muita ação!!! Bjokas a todos que me mandaram reviews no cap anterior!!

_**Cap. 04: A Chegada**_

3:00 p.m. No quarto 702...

- Hey Shikamaru! -chamou Temari, que estava deitada num sofá, vendo televisão.

- Zzzzzzz! -o Nara estava cochilando, sentado no chão encostado no sofá.

- Aff! Dormiu de novo, seu idiota! -pegou um travesseiro e bateu na cabeça dele.

- Aiii! -resmungou acordando- Fala...

- Shikamaru, você tem irmão?

- Não.

- Irmã?

- Não.

- Como é ser filho único?

- Normal

- Aff! -bate com a almofada na cabeça dele- Para com isso!

- Itaiii! Isso o que?

- Essas respostas monossilábicas!

- Ah!

- Como que ah, responda! Como foi ser filho único, criatura!

- Sei lá, normal, eu sempre tive amigos então nem sentia falta de ter irmãos... -disse dando de ombros.

- Amigos... -Temari repetiu as palavras e logo ficou pensativa.

- Você não tem amigos -perguntou olhando para cima, onde a loira estava deitada fitando o teto.

- Hã! Mas é lógico que sim, por que você acha que uma garota tão legal como eu não teria amigos? -fez-se de indignada.

- Sei lá -deu de ombros- Então por que você fica me chamando pra vir aqui, se você tem os seus amigos? -perguntou, dirigindo seu olhar para a TV.

O silêncio ficou entre eles, enquanto a Sabaku não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta plausível.

- Shikamaru... -chamou ela, num tom fraco.

- O que é? -respondeu ele com voz de tédio, voltando a encarar o rosto dela.

- Você não gosta de vir aqui? -perguntou com um tom sério.

- Aff! -disse virando os olhos- digamos que de todas as coisas problemáticas desse hotel, essa é a menos problemáticas delas. -sorriu preguiçoso.

Temari encarou os olhos dele por alguns segundos e depois deu um leve sorriso também...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Algumas horas depois no 25° andar...

- Muito bem, Mitsashi, prove-nos que sabe usar isso -disse o Nara, entregando um rolo de linhas transparentes para ela.

- Ok, lider -respondeu, pegando o rolo e dando um sorrisinho convencido, logo a mestra das armas começou o seu trabalho, preparando a armadilha- Líder, como o planejado, eu vou colocar alguns fios que seriam facilmente identificados por um ninja, enquanto os outros eu colocarei em posições estratégicas, que só alguém que estivesse desviando dos anteriores seria pego, esses sim irão disparar o alarme.

- Bom trabalho, Tenten, mas tente não explodir nada dessa vez -disse ligando o comunicador- Sakura, como vão as coisas por ai?

38° andar...

- Tudo bem, os laiseres já estão em posição -disse olhando para os laisers, que cobriam todo o corredor como num enorme emaranhado de fios- ao menor movimento todos os alarmes irão disparar, mas Shika, não tenho certeza que isso va impedir qualquer um deles...

- Fique tranquila, Sakura, por isso você está ai, sua missão é impedi-lo de chegar ao quarto e coletar informações sobre seus jutsus e poderes, ok?

- ok, líder -disse desligando o aparelho.

Shikamaru voltou a ligar o aparelho.

- Naruto como estão as coisas ai?

49° andar...

- Olha aqui eu num sei como tão não -sussurou Naruto.

- Mas como não sabe...

- É que eu tentei entrar lá mas um dos dez seguranças brutamontes me jogaram para fora -disse sentado num degrau das escadas.

- Está certo Naruto -suspirou, cansado- Se eles tiverem problemas, você entra em ação e salva todo mundo, entendido

- Yessss, DATTEEEEBAAAYOOO -gritou o Uzumaki, fazendo com que o Nara tirasse o aparelho do ouvido.

- Mas que cara problématico! -exclamou, cansado olhando para o céu através da janela- As nuvéns são tão mais legais...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No quarto de Temari, estavam ela sentada no sofá, ao lado de Gaara, enquanto no outro sofá estavam Neji e Sasuke.

- Vamos começar o plano -coemçou Temari- a Hinata ainda está la em cima e não viu nada, Neji, como nós temos três andares para entrar, você vai ficar no lugar dela, enquanto nós nos preparamos.

O Hyuuga apenas assentiu com a cabeça para logo, sair rumo ao telhado.

- Ok! Sasuke como foi você que descobriu o plano, eu deixo você escolher um andar... -sorriu, brincando.

- Eu não tenho escolha não é mesmo -perguntou sem achar graça do sorriso dela.

- Nenhuma.

- Então vou ficar com o 38.

- Tente ser silencioso e não chamar nenhuma atenção, se tiver algum segurança desmaie ele, agora se aparecer um dos bonecos da **Shield**pode acabar com ele...

- E quando nós vamos atacar?

- Uma hora após a chegada dele, temos que estar preparados até lá...

Estavam contando as kunais e shurikens que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa, quando ouvirão algumas suaves batidas.

- Entre, Hinata. -pediu Temari, vendo como a timida garota entrava.

- Mandou me chamar, Temari-san?

- Sim, Hinata, você tem uma missão!

- E-e-eu -gagueja ela apontado para si mesma- ma-mas eu nun-ca fi-fiz isso...

- Eu sei Hinata, ja que você é a mais nova de nós, mas você deve ter uma nossão, pelo menos. -contesta pegando uma kunai.

- Só fi-fiz o-os trei-na-mentos... -começa a mecher os dedos.

- Que isso, seus reflexos chegam a ser melhores que os do Neji -atira a kunai na garota.

- Ah! -diz pegando a kunai, antes de ser atingida- Nã-não faça isso Temari-san...

- Vi mesmo estando tão nervosa, conseguiu pega-la! Está decidido, Hinata, você cuida do andar 49 e eu do 25°... -diz voltando sua atenção as armas.

- E o que eu devo fazer? -pergunta Gaara, com uma voz sombria e os olhos estreitos.

- Primeiro se acalme, ainda não é hora de você lutar... -responde ela olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

- Matar -sussurra ele, pra si mesmo.

- Em breve. -cotesta ela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

07:42 p.m. no telhado...

Neji estava de pé olhando o horizonte, além dos postões do hotel, o _Byakugan_ estava desativado, mas mesmo assim ele podia perceber a limosine luxuosa se aproximando...

- Divertido, não? -perguntou um voz atrás dele.

Neji se sobressaltou, estava tão compenetrado em observar a limosine, que nem percebeu a presença do inimigo, mas não precisou olhar em seu rosto para perceber quem era ela.

- Você -disse num tom incrivelmente calmo e frio, sem olhar para tras.

- Como você consegue continuar tão calmo, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia te atacar a qualquer minuto?

- Se você quisesse me atacar já o teria feito, desde o momento que está aqui, e você também não pode invocar nenhuma arma, já que eu bloqueei seus tenketsus -disse virando-se para ela.

- Impressionante -disse batendo palmas, enaquanto se aproximava- Então é assim que você é -levantou a mão para toca-lo- Nem um pouco parecido com um monstro -tocou o rosto dele, passando a mão pelo queixo, bochechas, lábios- Mas tão frio quanto um... -sorriu.

- Por que você está aqui? -perguntou segurando o pulso dela.

- Oras, para captura-los, essa é a missão. -respondeu.

- Eu perguntei a verdadeira razão -apertou o pulso dela.

- Aff! Será que não posso esconder nada desses olhos! -exclamou contorcendo o rosto, num expressão de irritação e dor- Sabe... -começou puxando o braço de volta- vocês não são os únicos que querem esse homem morto... Uma organização chamada **Akatsuki**, deseja a morte dele, mais até qu vocês...

- Mas você não trabalha para a **Shield**? -perguntou entendendo em que ponto ela queria chegar.

- É o que eles acham, mas nada me impede de executar alguns sevicinhos extra, e foi isso que os caras da _Akatsuki_ me mandaram fazer: matar Orochimaru. -disse abrindo uma porta e tirando uma arma- Vai ser fácil... -disse colocando o silenciador na arma, e logo pousando-a no chão próxima a extremidade do prédio.

Neji olhou para o horizonte e viu a limousine atravessando os portões

- Você não pode fazer isso -disse chegando perto da garota.

- Ah é? Então observe -retrucou, olhando para baixo o carro estacionar na entrada- Um tiro e eu explodo o tanque de gasolina e aquela linda limousine vai pelos ares!

- Não! -disse autoritário, abaixando a arma.

- Posso pensar no seu caso, se você me der uma boa razão, seria uma troca justa... -abaixou a arma e olhou para ele, sorrindo.

- Você é realmente muito esperta... -sorriu, cruzando os braços- Nós precisamos dele vivo, ele tem uma informação valiosa...

- Informação valiosa -repetiu ela- Você não pretende contar mais do que isso, não é.

- Exato -disse ligando o comunicador- **W-782** ele chegou.

- Ok! -ouviu-se do outro lado- contando, uma hora até agirmos!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

08:45 p.m. no 38° andar.

Sasuke estava no tubo de ventilação, usava uma camiseta preta, sem mangas e com um ziper, uma máscara de nijna uma calça preta e sandalias ninja. Olhou para baixo e através das fendas da grade pode ver todos os laiseres que cobriam o corredor.

- Fácil -disse, sorrindo cinicamente- _Sharingan -_exclamou, acumulando chakra nas mãos e nos pés, abrindo a passagem e grundando no teto- é só achar os controles -examinou todas as paredes até acha-los, no fim do corredor, chegou la com facilidade, podendo colocar-se de pé- senha é... -murmurou pegando uma kunai da bolsa e desparafusando, até deixar os fios visiveis, usou o _Sharingan_ para analisar o equipamento vendo qual seria o certo para desligar os laiseres- Aqui! -cortou o fio azul e, em seguida, o preto, em questão de segundos os laiseres estavão apagados. Deu alguns passos pelo corredor, mas logo parou- Como o esperado... saia de onde estiver... ANBU... -falou em um tom baixo.

Logo uma porta se abriu revelando uma ANBU, com a máscara da fênix, com um colete vermelho e uma saia branca, com algumas abertura e um short curto preto por baixo, usava nas mãos luvas pretas.

- Já que você me achou, creio que vamos ter que começar logo com isso, preparado? -perguntou puxando as luvas.

- Quando quiser -sorriu confiante.

- Se eu fosse você, não me subestimaria -apertou o punho e correu para ele- HAAAAAAA!

-"Tem chakra armazenado no punho dela" -pensou desviando do golpe em cima da hora- Huh! Então é esse o seu truque.

- Pensei que você iria demorar mais para descobrir, mas vejo que é mais esperto do que eu imaginava -disse voltando a dar varios socos nele, que esquivava com perfeição.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir ganhar de mim com isso? -perguntou saltando para tras.

- Na verdade não -respondeu ela, pegando um controle do bolso e apertando um botão- mas com isso, talvez -uma chuva de kunais e shurikens foram lançadas em direção ao Uchiha.

- Armas? -pegou uma kunai e defendeu-se de algumas com ela, enquanto esquivava de outra.

Logo que as armas pararam de cair, Sakura correu em direção a ele, pronta a dar um soco certeiro, porém o Uchiha ja tinha previsto, e desviou fazendo o punho passar a centímetros de seu rosto.

- Huh! -exclamou ela- Rápido, mas não o suficiente... -olhou para o rosto dele, onde um corte havia se formado.

- Técnicas cirurgicas... pelo jeito você deve ser uma médica-nin -disse passando as costas das mãos no machucado.

- Certo, você não tem saida... ou você leva meus golpes diretos ou me deixa fatiar todos os seus músculos, que tal? -sorriu.

- Quem está subestimando quem aqui? -perguntou sarcástico- E você se engana, posso não ter saida no ninjutsu, mas ainda sobra o genjutsu... -disse e seu Sharingan brilhou diabólicamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

08:47 p.m. no 49° andar...

Hinata subia pelo elevador, estava com uma calça capri preta e com uma blusa de frio 3 numeros maiores, com o capuz a frente do rosto, usava os óculos escuros.

Os vinte seguranças ocupavam quase todo o corredor e estava muito atentos e quando a campanhia tocou, eles prepararam as armas e apontaram para ele.

- PARADO AI MESMO! -gritou um deles.

- ... -Hinata guardou silêncio e começou a mecher com seus dedos.

- Mas é só uma garota! -exclaou um deles, despreocupado.

- Quieto! -mandou o líder- GAROTA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA ESTAR AQUI, VOLTE IMEDIATAMENTE! -mandou.

- Gomenasai! -pediu, curvando-se mas ainda- Ma-mas nã-não posso dei-xa-los des-pertos, por favor não resistão! -falou rápido.

- MAS O QUE!? -exclamaram todos antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Hahahaha e-e como uma criança como você pretende nos impedir? -perguntou um deles, secando uma lágrima.

Hinata levantou o rosto séria e tirou os óculos, revelando o _Byakugan_ ativo.

- Mas que olhos são esses -exclamou outro, incrédulo.

- É um monstro! ATIREM -mandou o lider começando os disparos, mas a menina era rápida demais, e deviou de todas as balas.

- HA! -exclamou pressinado dois dedos no pescoço de um, enquanto chutava as costas de outro, em cerca de alguns minutos todos estavam no chão desmaiados, menos o líder, que se arrastava.

- Por favor não me mate! -pediu ele, enquanto tentava pegar escondido outra arma, Hinata, pareceu concordar e virou as costas, para que ele fosse embora- TOME ISSO SEU MONSTRO! -disse atirando, mas logo disso, sentiu como ela segurava seu punho.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso, -disse calmamente- pessoas como você devem morrer! -estava prestes a acertar o coração dele quando...

- EU NÃO FARIA ISSO SE FOSSE VOCÊ!

- ... -Hinata ouviu alguém gritando as suas costas, puxou a máscara ninja qu estava abiaxada, e escondeu seu rosto- por que não?

- PORQUE EU SOU SEU ADVERSÁRIO AGORA, DATTEBAYO!

- Muito bem, então -deu um golpe atrás do pescoço do homem- ANBU-san -concluiu sem reparar na última fala dele.

- VAMOS VER SE VOCÊ É PAREO PARA MIM! -começou a fazer selos com as mãos- KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU! -apareceram dez ANBUs com a mascara da raposa, todos pegaram kunais e partiram para cima da Hyuuga.

Hinata se preparou para usar sua defesa absoluta, então todos eles atacaram, ela deu um golpe na barriga de um bushin e um chute em ouro, segurou no braço de um e o arremeçou contra outros dois. Depois levou sua mão a bolsa e tirou seis shurikens, acabando com mais três bushins.

- Você é muit boa, conseguiu acabar com todos os bushins -disse, posicionando a mão para que o outro bushin, começasse a preparar outro ataque- mas vamos ver se pode com isso... RASENGANNN!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

08:49 p.m. no 25° andar

- "Como eu imaginei, vários fios de armadilhas..." -sorriu enquanto desviava e pulava alguns fios- "Mas que tipo de idiota eles são para acharem que vão conseguir me pegar com esse tipo de coisa" -deu alguns passos para atras, porém seu pé esquerdo relou levemente em um fio preso muito próximo ao rodapé da porta- Ok! Não tão idiotas -murmurou vendo a chuva de armas em sua direção.

Shikamaru saiu das sombras, olhando para a nuvem de poeira em volta da kunoichi, chegou a pensar, por muito pouco tempo que poderia ter funcionado, até que...

- Mas ainda são idiotas -falou Temari com o leque posionado a su frente e todas as armas no chão ao seu redor.

- Yare, yare! Por que eu tinha que pegar justo você?-perguntou ele, resmungando.

- Você é o lider, não? Nada mais justo do que oferecer o nosso melhor! Kamaitachi no Jutsu! -gritou em seguida, enquanto provocava uma ventania com o leque.

- Hey, não tão rápido! -disse fuigindo da rajada e escondendo-se numa esquina do corredor.

- O que foi, está esperando que eute dê um tempo, então você faz aqueles seus jutsus e consegue me paralizar, até parece que eu vou cair nessa! -abanou o leque criando outra rajada ainda mais forte, que passou derrubando quadros, mesas e tudo que tinha pelo caminho, até chegar ao Nara.

- Ah! -gritou, se defendendo com os braços, e sentindo com as laminas cortavam a sua pele.

- Agora eu te pego -posicionou-se a frente dele- Kamaitachi no Jutsu! -gritou mandando um ataque direto, mas suas laminas apenas cortaram um tronco de madeira- Jutsu de Substituição! -começou a mover os olhos procurando o local em que ele pudesse estar.

- Kagemane no Jutsu! -murmurou ele, de tras dela.

- Ah! -gritou ela correndo para frente até que a sombra dele não tivesse mais alcance- Então você quer brincar de verdade, vai se arrepender por isso...

- Tsk! Eu já me arrependo desde o dia que resolvi ser ninja, isso só tras problemas...

- Putz! Você pode ser um idiota, mas tenho que concordar, você agora vai ter um grande problema... -mordeu o dedão e passou no leque- Vai conhcer um verdadeiro furacão,_ KIKIRIMAI!!!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap terminado! Lutas começadas, que será que vai levar a melhor, como cada um vai se sair, e como vai terminar o encontro entre os que possuem mais sangue frio da fic?**

_**Se querem saber como termina, me mandem uma review!!!**_

**By:** .DaRk LaDiE 01/09/07


	5. Lutar!

_**Assasinato no "Grand Hotel Palace"**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; nem a _S.H.I.E.L.D. _nem a_H.Y.D.R.A._, pertencem a Marvel; o que me pertencem são: os códigos, o hotel e a história, tudo isso sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão.

**Nota da Autora:** depois de_ curtíssemos_ 3 meses, ou como _apenas_ 95 dias, estou de volta -se escondendo da multidão furiosa- sei que fui muito cruel ao deixa-los em meio a tantas batalhas sangurentasss, mas depois do meu periodo de descanso resolvi continuar com a fic...

_**Cap. 05: Lutar!**_

No alto do prédio, os dois inimigos estavam em silêncio e se miravam fixamente, analisando e memorizando todas as suas características. Pularam assustados, para longe un do outro, quando, de repente ouviram barulhos de armas se chocando nos andares de baixo.

- Isso que dizer que começou a diversão! -falou a ninja dando um sorriso debochado.

- Mas infelizmente você não pode participar da festa. -contestou Neji franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Mas que tipo de assassina acha que sou, não sou uma dependente de armas invocadas não, -gargalhou alto- o truque é sempre trazer um desses -abriu o colete de couro preto, revelando vários compartimentos, cheios de armas, algumas de fogo, outras não; olhou-as por uns instantes porém fechou novamente o colete e caminhou até a porta por onde tinha entrado, e detrás dessa tirou duas espadas samurais identicas, que brilharam a luz da lua cheia que estava alta no céu.

- Belas espadas... -comentou ele, já em posição de defesa.

- Obrigada! Fique feliz vai ter a chance de lutar com uma delas -caminhou, ficando frente-a-frente com ele, ofereceu as espadas para que ele escolhesse.

- Então isso é um duelo -disse pegando a espada de cabo vermelho e dourado, finamente bordada.

- Exato. Jogo limpo, sem truques, ou seja, nada daquele negocio de ficar enfiando os dedos na gente... -finalizou brincando, oferecendo a mão para ele.

- Certo -respondeu entre dentes, apertando firmemente a mão dela, então ambos se afastaram e fizeram uma reverência.

- Preparado? -gritou ela assumindo uma expressão guerreira, enquanto apertava a espada com as duas mãos...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Quem está subestimando quem aqui? -perguntou sarcástico- E você se engana, posso não ter saída no ninjutsu, mas ainda sobra o genjutsu... -disse e seu Sharingan brilhou diabolicamente._

Sakura piscou os olhos confusa, porém quando voltou a abri-los se encontrou sozinha, numa sala mal iluminada, o lugar era branco e havia um grande espelho na parede e uma porta de aço maciço num canto, andou até a porta porém como imaginava estava trancada, tentou abri-la a força, porém ao ver que nenhum de seus esforços funcionara murmurou:  
- Genjutsu!

E logo depois todas as luzes se apagaram, e ela ouviu vários gritos agoniados, então as luzes se acenderam e ela pode ver a sala branca tingida de vermelho, com vários corpos de homens e mulheres que pareciam ser cientistas ou médicos, graças aos jalecos brancos que usavam, eles estavam todos mutilados, cabeças, braços e pernas espalhados pelo chão.

- Ah meu Deus... -murmurou com a voz fraca levando uma mão a boca, porém em meio a todo o silêncio, um pequeno soluço ressoou por toda a sala, com certeza não ela dela.

A medi-nin escaneou todo o espaço com seus olhos verdes, sem perder nenhum movimento de vista, quando notou em um canto, um pequeno corpo, com cabelos azulados, sentado junto a parede, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Sakura foi rapidamente até a criança e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela.

- O que aconteceu? -perguntou fazendo o com que o menino se tensa-se, e levanta-se lentamente a cabeça para ela.

Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos negros dele, quando a sala toda começou a girar e o último que viu antes de tudo ficar negro foram as três espirais vermelhas se formando.

- Ah! -soltou um grito de surpresa, quando acordou, estava deitada em uma mesa de operações, com as mão presas ao lado do corpo por grossos cintos de couro.

Ouviu um barulho e logo viu uma máquina se aproximando de si. era uma espécie de robô cirúrgico, com um pequena serra elétrica empregada em um dos braços e uma lâmina no outro. Ficou desesperada e quanto mais tentava escapar, mais ficava presa sobre a cama. O robô aproximou a serra elétrica de seu rosto e a posicionou em frente a sua testa.

- Não! -gritou Sakura, apertando os olhos, enquanto tentava pensar-"Romper o fluxo de chakra, romper o fluxo de chakra..." -pensava repetidamente tentando não ser dominada pelo medo- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH -girotu ao sentir a lâmina começar a corta-lhe a pele- "Não é real, não é real, preciso cortar o chakra..." -tentava penar, porém era quase impossível, graças a dor que lhe acometia, podia quase sentir o sangue escorrendo por seu rosto...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Você é muito boa, conseguiu acabar com todos os bushins -disse, posicionando a mão para que o outro bushin, começasse a preparar outro ataque- mas vamos ver se pode com isso... RASENGANNN!_

Hinata usou o _Byakugan_ para revelar aquele jutsu, conseguiu ver todas as correntes de chakra mescladas ao vento, porém não pode pensar em nada para desarma-lo, preparou-se para se esquivar do golpe, quando algo lhe segurou por trás, era o bushin que estava ajudando o ANBU a preparar o jutsu, tentou se soltar, mas foi impossível...

- Você não tem tempo para fugir -falou Naruto cara a cara com ela, enviando o Rasengan em direção ao seu estômago.

- Kawarimi no Justu -conseguiu falar Hinata, substituindo seu corpo com o do bushin as suas costas, porém não conseguiu evitar todo o impacto e calculou que sentiu pelo menos 40 do golpe, que era realmente muito poderoso.

Naruto encarou com horror, a garota trocar de lugar com seu bushin e ser arremessada contra a parede, onde ficou alguns minutos, para depois levantar-se gemendo de dor, viu toda a fragilidade e humanidade expressada por aqueles gestos, viu como acabava de atacar sem pensar uma garota indefesa, por pouco não a matou.

Hinata encarrou os olhos, ocultos pela máscara da raposa, assustados pelo que acabara de fazer, e conseguiu sentir toda a magoa e culpa que eles emanavam- Não se preocupe -disse com voz doce, enquanto se aproximava dele- Eu não te culpo...

O garoto levantou a cabeça, surpreso- Você está lendo a minha mente? -perguntou confuso.

- Você não leu os relatórios, eu não tenho esse tipo de poder...

- Mas lá dizia, que vocês eram monstros sem coração que matavam as pessoas a sangue frio... -disse se afastando, sua cabeça estava doendo, começou a ver flashes de seu passado, coisas que ele havia esquecido.

- Isso não é verdade... -disse ela acariciando o rosto dele por cima de sua máscara- não foi a sangue-frio -sorriu diabolicamente- não no começo -finalizou dando um golpe no pescoço dele, fazendo cair desmaiado. Pegou uma kunai e estava prestes a cortar o pescoço dele quando seu corpo começou a reagir e ela pareceu recuperar um pouco da razão, recuou assustada e derrubou a kunai no chão- Argh! - gemeu levando as mão a cabeça, apertou os olhos com os dedos e levantou-se, saiu correndo pelo corredor sem tirar as mãos da cabeça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Putz! Você pode ser um idiota, mas tenho que concordar, você agora vai ter um grande problema... -mordeu o dedão e passou no leque- Vai conhcer um verdadeiro furacão, KIKIRIMAI!!!_

Shikamaru tentava pensar enquanto se esquivava dos ataques daquele demonio do vento, era totalmente impossível. A garota não se deixava dominar, mantendo-se ao uma distancia segura, impossibilitando seus ataques. Não tinha para onde fugir, olhou para os lados e viu uma porta, deu um chute que quebrou a fechadura e esta se abriu, revelando uma suite vazia, entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si- Pense, Shikamaru, você tem dez segundos...

Temari viu o garoto desaparecer atrás da porta- "Será que ele é idiota? Desse jeito vai ficar apenas mais encurralado" -pensou franzindo as sobrancelhas- "Pior pra ele!" -sorriu- KIKIRIMAI FORÇA TOTAL, ENTRE NO QUARTO E FAÇA ELE EM PEDACINHOS!!!-gritou para o demonio em forma de doninha em cima da foice, que apenas aceitou com a cabeça, para logo, criar um enorme furacão e entrar no quarto deixando apenas um rastro de destruição.

Quando tudo estava em silêncio, Temari começou a caminhar em direção al quarto, a porta ainda estava inteira e se abriu, rangendo, havia muita poeria e pedaços da madeira dos móveis jogados por todos os lados. Andou por cima dos escombros e após ouvir pela segunda vez o rangido da porta, soube que tinha perdio- Mas como!? -tentou inutilmente virar a cabeça para trás...

- Na verdade, foi bem difícil, -disse o ninja com uma voz cansada massageando o pescoço- pensei até em saltar da janela, mais daí eu olhei pra cima bem assim -virou a cabeça para trás, o suficiente para ver a tubulação bem perto do teto logo acima da porta- daí o resto você já pode presumir...

- Droga, como pude me esquecer dos tubos de ventilação! -falou ela frutrada.

- Bom, mas agora... -disse ele andando em circulo, o suficiente para deixa-los cara a cara- Vou saber como é sua face -disse caminhando em direção a ela.

- Nunca! -exclamou tentando resistir ao justsu.

- Com esse gênio, com certeza deve ser feia -olhou os olhos verde-escuros- "Ou não..." -concluiu mentalmente tentando não ligar todos os pontos, esticou uma mão até a máscara, vendo como ela fazia o mesmo em direção a si, ambos engoliram em seco, esperando pelo pior...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gaara estava andando pelo hotel, atento a todos os movimentos, porém quando percebeu onde seus seus pés o tinham levado, já ia dar meia volta quando...

- Gaara-kuuuunn -gritou Ino, acenando para que o ruivo a visse, ali atrás do balcão.

Gaara pensou em ignora-la, mas sabia que ela provavelmente iria fazer mais barulho ainda, então apenas suspirou e resignado caminhou até ela. A loira estava radiante ao vê-lo, tantas horas sozinha naquela recepção sem ter ninguém para conversar estava acabando com ela; viu o garoto parar indeciso até começar a andar em direção a ela, cumprimentando-a com a cabeça.

- Oi, como você está? Que bom que você está por aqui! Estava precisando mesmo de alguém pra conversarr... -começou a falar animada, enquanto saia do balcão e grudava no braço dele, puxando-o para o pequeno sofá da recepção- Nossa, a noite está bem clara hoje né!? Deve se por causa da lua cheia, adoro o observar o céu quando a lua esta cheia e você?

- ... -Gaara deu de ombros olhando a lua cheia através da janela.

- Você pelo jeito não é uma pessoa muito falante, mas não se preocupe posso falar por nós dois! -disse sorrindo amplamente.

Gaara encara os dentes brancos perfeitamente enfileirados, contrastando com a pele rosea, e os cabelos loiros quase branco, aquela era uma figura plenamente diferente de todas as que tinha visto, talvez aquela fosse a verdadeira definição de belo.

Ino ficou um tempo em silêncio, e se aproximou do garoto até ficar apoiada nele, tirou uma revista que estava em baixo de si, era uma revista de turismo- Sempre pensei em viajar para fora, mas nunca sai do Japão -disse suspirando, começando a folear a revista- E você, para onde gostaria de ir?

- Diga você... -respondeu, evitando pensar no calor que desprendia do corpo debruçado sobre o seu.

- São tantos! Paris, talvez... olhe -chamou apontando para um figura da torre Enfel- mas Nova Iorque, também não seria nada mal, -disse apontando a figura de baixo com a estátua da Liberdade- mas acho que nunca vou ter dinheiro pra tudo isso.

- Se é isso que você quer, eu te darei o dinheiro. -respondeu, como se não fosse nada demais.

- O que! -exclamou surpresa virando-se para encara-lo no olhos- Por que isso?

- Apenas achei que uma pessoa como você deveria conseguir o que quer...

- Uma pessoa como eu? -perguntou tensa.

- Hmm -murmurou pensando na palavra correta- Sonhadora?

- Ah! Bom! -suspirou relaxando e voltando a encostar-se nele- Se é assim... -começou com a voz animada- exijo que você venha comigo! Vamos viajar por toda a Europa!

- Talvez... -sussurrou baixo, cerrando os olhos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke olhava profundamente aqueles olhos verdes, tinha total noção do que estava acontecendo dentro da ilusão, porém quanto mais mirava aquelas esmeraldas, mais intrigado ficava. Franziu as sobrancelhas tentando imaginar o porque e piscou, involuntariamente os olhos, apenas uma fração de segundo, porém o suficiente para que a kunoichi se totalmente do jutsu e lhe acertasse um golpe certeiro arremessando-o contra a parede.

Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão, e levou as mãos a fronte sobre a máscara, buscando sinais de sangue, estava tremendo e todo o autocontrole que possuía já tinha sido utilizado para cortar seu fluxo de chakra. Olhou para o ninja caído do outro lado que tentava se levantar, massageando o rosto sobre o local atingido.

- Droga! -exclamou ela enquanto levantava, ainda tremula, apertou os punhos e correu até ele.

Sasuke olhou-a incrédulo, como ela havia sido capaz de escapar de seu _Sharingan_, prearou-se para desviar do ataque, ao tentar se mover todo o seu corpo gritou de dor, cerrou os olhos com foça esperando o golpe, porém ele acertou em cheio a parede ao lado, abriu novamente os olhos e encarou os verdes angustiados dela.

- Merda eu sabia que isso não iria dar certo! -gritou, nervosa, com as lágrimas teimando em sair.

- Tsk! -começou ele sorrindo de lado- Você deveria parar de falar palavrão e me matar logo, use suas malditas técnicas cirúrgicas e corte logo o meu maldito pescoço... -finalizou com a voz mais fria que consegiu.

- Não consigo. Você me deixou ver aquelas coisas, e agora estou pensando, ele fizeram isso com você? -perguntou, fazendo o sorriso sumir do rosto dele.

- Fizeram o que, mas de que merda você está falando? -perguntou irritado.

- Eles usavam aquela coisa, aquele robô em você?

- Huh? -sorriu levando as mãos até o zíper da blusa, para logo abri-lo- Eles tiraram e colocaram tantas vezes meus órgãos que já perdi até as contas...

- Ah! -exclamou olhando horrorizada as cicatrizes que cobriam o peito do rapaz, todas logo acima da pele sobre os órgãos.

- Da última vez eles queriam abrir a minha cabeça... -começou vendo a garota entrar em crise- como você pôde ver, mas digamos que eu e o meu cérebro conseguimos nos livrar, literalmente... -segurou uma das mãos trêmulas dela e beijou- e a história se repete... -finalizou correndo e pulando pela janela, usou alguns fios para se agarrar num poste, preso a parede do prédio, alguns andares abaixo.

Sakura cai de joelhos e arrancou a mascara do rosto, lançando-a longe- Não fui feita para esse trabalho! -falou sem conseguir tirar da mente a visão do menino que vira antes, tendo os órgãos retirados, um por um, tudo para o bem da ciência...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Finalizado!**

**Mas como podem ver, ainda temos um segredo a ser revelado pela frente, e como a Temari vai escapar de ser descoberta, e como vai ficar a luta do casal mais sangue-frio da fic???**

**para saber como vai ser vcs já sabem...**

**DEIXEM REVIEW**

**By:** .DaRK LaDiE 14/12/07


	6. Confraternizando

**Assassinato no Grand Hotel Palace**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e etc não me pertencem e blá blá blá...

**Nota da Autora: **Pelo q estou vendo demorei pouco mais de um mês para postar, o que cá entre nós é bem normal pra mim... como estou sem imaginação vou fazer indicações de filmes, recomendo Anjos da Noite I e II são mtu bons no mesmo estilo de Blade soh q bem melhor, tbm curti bastante Resident Evil I, II e III tah certo q o III é um pouco mais fraco, mas dá pra ver...

_**Cap. 06: Confraternizando...**_

_- Com esse gênio, com certeza deve ser feia -olhou os olhos verde-escuros- "Ou não..." -concluiu mentalmente tentando não ligar todos os pontos, esticou uma mão até a máscara, vendo como ela fazia o mesmo em direção a si, ambos engoliram em seco, esperando pelo pior... _

- Não! -quase gritou, em meio ao desespero.

- Não tem como fugir, você está presa ao meu jutsu...

Temari, fechou os olhos e sorriu, havia tido uma ideia- Acho que você esqueceu um pequeno detalhe...

- E qual seria? -disse ele franzindo a testa.

- _Kikirimai... _-falou ela mordendo os lábios, dos quais verteram duas gotas de sangue.

- Você é maluca! Sabe muito bem que se invocar aquilo de novo, e fazê-lo atacar também será atingida! -disse prevendo as ações da garota.

- Isso é verdade, mas digamos que eu não tenho outra saída -concordou cuspindo o sangue no chão ao lado dos pés do Nara, logo um redemoinho surgiu e o ANBU tratou logo de se esquivar para longe do demonio, levando a garota consigo.

Shikamaru percebeu que o chakra presente no ar não estava mais tão forte como no início, isso queria dizer que ela tinha pouco chakra, porém ao sentir uma terrível exaustão percebeu que estava nas mesmas condições- Seu chakra está no fim, se você não fazer ele parar pode perder o controle...

- Huh! Muito experto da sua parte deduzir que é o meu chakra que mantém Kikirimai sob meu poder, está quase certo, mas como eu sei que você também tem pouco chakra, essa luta não durara muito...

- "Pense Shikamaru... Pense!" Aff! Desisto preciso de reforços!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As espadas se chocaram em seco no ar, e os dois atacantes recuaram preparando-se para o próximo choque. Os longos cabelos do moreno balançavam suavemente conforme seus movimentos, enquanto os da garota estavam firmemente presos num coque no alto de sua cabeça. Ambos estavam respirando aceleradamente, e ela tinha alguns cortes num dos braços e ao lado do abdome, e ele alguns cortes no rosto e na coxa esquerda.

Preparavam-se para avançar, quando a morena parou de subto, levando as mãos ao ouvido...

- Sim, líder... -atendeu ao chamado...

- Mestra das Armas, sei que você não pode invocar armas, mas o comunicador da Sakurazukamori está desligado e o Naruto não atende, provavelmente esta desmaiado, preciso do seu reforço, estou com a líder deles, mas meu chakra está acabando, venha rápido...

- Sim, em alguns segundos estarei ai, desligo -finalizou desligando o aparelho- meu líder ANBU disse que pegou a sua comandante, tenho que ajuda-lo...

- Posso vê-los -falou o moreno com o Byakugan ativado, mirando fixamente o chão- Um shinobi desmaiado no andar 49°, uma kunoichi ajoelhada e consciente no 38° e, finalmente, um homem e uma mulher e alguns fios de chakra em volta deles -disse começando a se aproximar da borda do prédio.

- Humm! Onde eu encomendo um desses!? -disse impressionada.

- Se você descer 25° andares e entrar pela janela vai dar de cara com eles -continuou ele ignorando a brincadeira dela.

- E você, ou pensa em abandonar a sua comandante? -disse sorrindo.

- Esse é o tipo de coisa que_ você_ faria, não eu. Essa mulher me libertou daquele inferno, devo minha vida a ela -disse começando a pular por entre as sacadas.

Tenten preparou uma de suas armas, e atirou um gancho com uma corda que ficou presa ao poste da antena, antes de se jogar com tudo, e um pouco antes de chegar a janela, todos os vidros estouraram, revelando o que se passava la dentro.

Temari e Shikamaru estavam bem no meio de um redemoinho bem forte, ambos tentado se proteger com os braços, Kikirimai lançou um ataque direto contra o Nara, o jogando contra a parede, e no mesmo instante a Sabaku foi parar ao lado deste.

- "Melhor eu agir rápido, com mais um desse o Shikamaru vai ficar inconsciente e a garota vai fugir" -disse procurando algo dentro da jaqueta.

- Es-ta resistin-do bra-vamente... ANBU -falou a loira enquanto olhava Shikamaru cuspir uma grande quantidade de sangue- Kikirimai força to... AH -não pode terminar a ordem pois sentiu uma forte picada no pescoço, forçou um dos braços e conseguiu mexe-lo, vendo o Nara desmaiar ao lado, pegou o objeto- Um dardo tranquilizante... -olhou para os lados com a vista embaçada- Mer-da...-conseguiu dizer antes de cair desmaiada.

A assassina caminhou lentamente até o corpo da outra garota, tirou-lhe a mascara e agarrou-lhe pelos curtos cabelos loiros- Nunca vi mais gorda! -murmurou gravando cada detalhe daquele rosto- Pensei que fosse mais feia -aproximou uma kunai do rosto dela- mas dou jeito nisso rapidinho -sorriu.

- Se você fizer isso você morrerá...

- E quem vai me matar, você -retrucou olhando o moreno ajoelhado ao seu lado, retirando a máscara do outro corpo...

- Não, _**W-782**_ foi treinada para eliminar qualquer substância estranha de seu corpo, ou seja ela vai acordar em alguns minutos, e se você cortar a cara dela, apenas vai fazer as toxinas saírem mais rápido ainda, acelerando o processo...

- E como você sabe que eu não a envenenei?

- E como você sabe que não poderia envenena-la? Você é uma mercenaria, nós valemos muito mo mercado negro, somos as ferramentas de batalha mais poderosas criadas pela ciência moderna... -disse num tom frio e arrogante-

- Ok, ok... você venceu...-suspirou ela atirando o corpo da loira para ele- mas não vou me esquecer dos seus rostos, ainda mais do seu... -disse mandando um beijo no ar para ele.

- Eu também não. -respondeu jogando o corpo por cima dos ombros e saindo pela porta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desde esse dia se passaram cerca de três semanas sem noticias sobre Egak Otto. Tudo estava em paz e os fugitivos ainda não haviam feito outro ataque. Porém isso apenas deixava Shikamaru mais intrigado pois a cada dia sua lista de suspeitos diminuía cada vez mais e aquele nome ainda continuava ali. Tenten mantinha os olhos bem abertos e procurava se informar do paradeiro de seu alvo, porém ninguém fazia ideia, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, um dia ele iria chegar ali. Sakura tentou abandonar a missão, mas foi impedida, já que era a unica medica do grupo, tentou que a substituíssem, porém, nessa missão, eles precisavam do melhor. Naruto passou os dias seguintes ao combate na cama, com uma febre muito alta, quando recuperou-se percebeu que tinha lembrado de todo o seu passado antes de chegar a _Shield_ e não era nada bom...

- Hey! Shikamaru! -chamou uma voz firme que ecoou pelos corredores do 14° andar.

- Putz! -exclamou ele já percebendo quem era.

- Oi -disse a loira com um sorriso enquanto se aproximava dele.

- O que você quer? -perguntou desconfiado, mirando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

- Ow! Calma! -disse enquanto passava uma mão por cima dos ombros dele se apoiando.

- Da ultima vez que você apareceu com um sorriso desses, eu passei três dias no hospital por intoxicação alimentar...

- Mas você não me avisou que era alérgico a frutos do mar, então a culpa não é minha... -retrucou ela sorrindo mais ainda ao lembrar-se da cena. D

- Mas acontece que aquilo era frango ¬¬... -continuou andando, até sentir como ela se apoiava nele, com o corpo colado as suas costas.

- Ok, ok! Mas hoje eu so quero uma informação... -sussurrou no ouvido dele, observando como os pequenos pelos se eriçavam ao seu toque.

- Qual? -perguntou com a voz rouca, sentindo o rosto queimar.

- Soube que vocês estão planejando uma festinha -comentou provocante.

- Huhum -limpou a garganta enquanto se afastava dela- não vai ser uma festinha, e sim uma comemoração dos 50 anos de inauguração do hotel, muitas pessoas importantes e influentes vão comparecer...

- Yap! -exclamou animada- Estou nessa, -afirmou,pensando nas possibilidades- com certeza uma ótima oportunidade para encontrar um benfeitor influente, que esteja disposto a como é que dizem... -colocou a mão no queixo- bancar todos os meus caprichos pelo resto da vida!

- Yare, yare! -concordou o moreno colocando as mão nos bolsos e voltando a caminhar- Os hóspedes tem entrada livre para a festa, mas por favor tente não aterrorizar os convidados ou mandar algum inocente para o hospital dessa vez.

- Que isso Shika! -fez-se de indignada- Você acha que uma linda e indefesa garota como eu poderia assustar algum daqueles ricos magnatas? -fez cara de inocente-

- Tenho certeza. -finalizou seco, entrando no elevador e olhando para o chão, mas quando a porta iria se fechar um sapato prada vermelho-sangue última moda se pôs na frante, levantou uma sobrancelha e mirou a loira-

- Calma -disse entrando no elevador- é que eu esqueci de agradecer... -aproximou-se dele envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços...-

- Agradecer -repetiu ele, engolindo em seco e suando frio- Co-mo!?

- Assim -respondeu ela com os lábios a centímetros dos dele, e porta do elevador fechou, impedindo a visão de dentro do cubículo-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Isso realmente é muito interessante -comentou a garota de cabelos chocolates, sentada numa cadeira frente a alguns monitores, enquanto olhava como seu líder era beijado profundamente pela garota que reconheceu como a líder do bando inimigo- Você não acha? -sorriu olhando com o canto dos olhos para o garoto de cabelos compridos parado em pé ao seu lado.

Neji apenas estreitou um pouco os olhos vendo o Nara enlaçar a fina cintura de sua líder- Estava demorando para acontecer, achei que Temari seria mais rápida -comentou casualmente enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Também achei -concordou a ANBU enquanto também ficava de pé- mas também estou muito surpresa com o fato do Shika estar deixando, se eu não conhecesse aquela mente de super gênio racional, eu me arriscaria a dizer que ele está se envolvendo...

- Não duvido de que seja isso que ela queira, conheço a Temari a algum tempo, aposto que ela o quer, afinal ela nunca foi muito sorrisos antes de conhecê-lo -disse ele apertando os punhos.

- Humm... mas por que todo essa raiva? -perguntou ela enquanto mirava os punhos dele e colocava uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Hu -começou ela relaxando- se ela se envolver demais nossos planos irão fracassar, não posso permitir que isso aconteça -franziu as sobrancelhas de modo pensativo, enquanto sentia a Mitsashi deslisando para suas costas começando displicente a tocar seus ombros, numa massagem- Mas por que me chamou? Pra ver como o seu líder consegue inconscientemente acabar com todos os nossos planos?

- Não... que isso, te chamei aqui para dizer algo mais interessante... -disse, quase sussurrando, enquanto sentia os músculos dele relaxarem sob seu toque- Ontem nós recebemos a informação de que Egak Otto vai estar presente na festa do Hotel, daqui a uma semana, sua líder já deve ter descoberto isso e com certeza terá um plano, aposto que ela vai atacar com tudo...

- E por que você está me dizendo isso? -disse ele se soltando e ficando de frente para ela encarando os olhos castanhos.

Tente não resistiu ao impulso de se jogar para frente e encostar seu lábios nos do outro, um beijo seco, enquanto o encarava, lindos orbes perolados lilases, ficou assim mais alguns segundos antes de se separar um pouco- Não sei, talvez eu também esteja me envolvendo demais e colocando tudo a perder...

- Não, você é uma pessoa que nunca faria isso. -afirmou ele-

- E por que você tem tanta certeza? -perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Por que você, como agente dupla, sempre está um passo a frente. -contestou se afastando dela-

- Mmm bela contestação -sorriu mais amplamente, enquanto cruzava os braços-

- Mas não se contente tanto Tenten -começou enquanto se encaminhava para a saída- não há nada que passe desapercebido pelos meus olhos- dedicou a ela um frio sorriso antes de fechar a porta da sala de segurança.

- E que olhos! -suspirou a garota enquanto se sentava na cadeira- Quero tê-los para mim. -sorriu diabolicamente-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata sorria timidamente enquanto passava a mão por cima da cabeça de um dos quatro cachorros com os quais estava passeando, dois eram da raça poodle, um da raça pintcher e o outro chiwawa. Tinha se oferecido para ajudar o empregado do hotel pois eram muitos cachorros para ele. Olhou para trás, vendo como o coitado era arrastado por um Rotwailer enorme.

- Naruto-kun, você está bem? -perguntou quando o cachorro parou sentado a sua frente.

- Sim sim Hinata-chan! Eu sou forte, mas não teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda, ARIGATOOOO -agradeceu gritando enquanto abraçava a morena que a cada segundo ficava mais vermelha, Naruto a soltou e ao olhar para o rosto dela ficou preocupado- Você tá bem? Deve ser o sol, você tá toda vermelha, venha vamos entrar -segurou a garota pelo braço e a puxou para dentro.

Logo que entraram no hotel, Naruto levou Hinata até a recepção e a deixou sentada na poltrona- Fique aqui Hina-chan vou buscar algo pra você beber e prender os cachorros...

Naruto voltou da cozinha com um copo de suco de laranja e o entregou para a morena.

- A-arigato... Naruto-kun -agradeceu ela pegando o copo.

- Que isso, eu que devo agradecer, afinal você me ajudou muito com os cachorros hehe -finalizou sorrindo e coçando a nuca como sempre fazia.

Hinata sorriu docemente e ficou a encarar o loiro a sua frente, até que ele parou de sorrir...

- Neee... Hinata-chan, por que você tá me olhando desse jeito-ttebayo?? -perguntou ele meio sem graça.

A garota então corou e desviou o olhar- Etooo... é-é qu-que vo-você fica... bonito... sorrindo -disse meio relutante.

- Mmmm Arigato, você também é muito linda! -disse retribuindo o elogio e voltando a sorrir amplamente, olhou o copo vazio na mão dela e se abaixou para recolhe-lo, acabou encostando as mãos na dela, ambos sentiram um calafrio e ficaram se encarando fixamente, como se conversassem com o olhar, até que o loiro quebrou o contato e falou- Hinata... você vai na festa do hotel?

- Não sei... -respondeu mirando ao chão.

- Então... se você for, você gostaria de ir comigo, sabe, dançar um pouco, conversar -convidou ele como quem não quer nada

- ... -a Hyuuga ficou sem palavras, enquanto seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho- Etoo, eee-eu po-posso ver se-e esta-rei livre... -gaguejou vendo como Uzumaki abaixava a cabeça, decepcionado- mas com se não estiver ocupada, com certeza posso ir com você -falou rapidamente, enquanto se levantava.

- Yoshiii tudo bem dattebayooo!!! -disse abrindo um brilhante sorriso.

- De-depois eu te-te aviso, então... até mais -se despediu, indo em direção ao elevador.

- Até maiss!! -acenou energicamente com a mão.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gaara olhava o horizonte enquanto sentia a leve brisa bater em seu rosto, estava sentado no mais alto galho da mais alta árvore do jardim, o silêncio era suave a calmante, quase o fazia esquecer a voz de dentro da sua cabeça, seus olhos quase se cerraram mas os abriu amplamente ao ouvir uma voz estridente gritar de la de baixo:

- AAAAAAARRRG!!! MALDITOSSSS, MALDITO SHIKAMARUUU, ME DERAM O PIORR TURRNO E AGORA ESTOU CHEIA DE OLHEIRAS E MORRENDO DE SONOOOO -gritava a Yamanaka totalmente frustrada, enquanto andava em volta do caule da árvore, fechou os olhos para pensar em novos xingamentos, porém quando os abriu apenas viu um par de verdes-água, pulou para trás com um grito abafado- Gaara... não pensei que estivesse aqui. -disse com uma mão em frente ao peito tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração.

- Eu estava, e você me atrapalhou com todos esses gritos -disse ele se sentando encostado na árvore.

- Gomen, mas é que eu estava muito irritada, meu emprego é muito desgastante. -se desculpou ela se ajoelhando frente ao Sabaku.

- Mmmm -murmurou ele com descaso.

- O que? Olhe para mim Gaara -nisso ela agarrou o rosto dele e o fez mira-la nos olhos- estou cheia de olheiras, minha linda pele esta maculada com essas manchas sob meus olhos, estou horrível, não consigo dormir a dias, passo a noite inteira acordada e quando deito para dormir de dia está um calor dos infernos!!! Argh!!! É muito estresse para mim!!!

Gaara olhou fixamente aquele rosto fino, olhou a pele sob os olhos, ali a pele estava num tom um pouco mais escurecido, porém quase impossível de se ver, apenas se chegasse muito perto, como ele estava, começou a divagar em como era estar tão próximo a outra pessoa, sentir o calor emanar de outro corpo...

- Você está frio. -comentou ela de repente, tocando todo o rosto dele- Nossa com todo esse calor, como você consegue ficar tão frio? -ela se moveu sentando-se muito próxima a ele.

- O vento -respondeu ele dando de ombros, sentindo como ela colava seus corpos.

- Mmmm -resmungou ela abafando um bocejo- Gaara faz uma coisa para mim... -pediu ela sonolenta.

- Qualquer coisa -respondeu prontamente.

- Ótimo -continuou ela se aconchegando nele- apenas não deixe ninguém me acordar está bem?

- Sim -disse ouvindo a respiração dela se acalmar, até ser quase inexistente, ela adormecera.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados em um dos bancos no jardim do hotel, olhando para as nuvens, como faziam a vários dias. O moreno segurava firmemente a mão da garota, como se buscasse coragem para dizer-lhe algo.

- Algum problema Sasuke-kun? -perguntou a Haruno encarando os olhos negros.

- Sakura... -começou ele olhando para as puras e claras esmeraldas- E acho que em breve irei deixar deste hotel -sentiu a mão dela apertar a sua, enquanto voltava os olhos para o céu azul.

- Co-como assim embora? -perguntou a garota sentindo a garganta apertar- Pra onde você vai?

- Não sei, apenas sinto que não tenho muito tempo, por isso te trouxe aqui.

- Então você está se despedindo?

- Exatamente -concordou ele- Também quero te dizer que de todas as pessoas com as quais convivi você certamente é a melhor, nunca conheci uma pessoa como você, Sakura Haruno, tão perfeita e simpática -ela começou a corar fazendo com que o Uchiha sorrisse.

- Kiaaaa! Sasuke-kuuunnn -exclamou ela colocando as mãos em frente ao rosto.

- Eu até gostaria de ficar mas não posso e logo você entenderá porquê -ele segurou as mãos dela com as suas e olhou fixamente para o rosto dela- Apenas quero que saiba de uma coisa... aconteça o que acontecer, não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque, certo, ninguém, apenas confie em mim! -falou decidido, enquanto observava os olhos verdes ficarem sérios.

- Se você realmente não quer me deixar -falou ela segurando o rosto dele- Então leve-me contigo, eu te seguirei e serei fiel a você, apenas não me deixe! -terminou angustia, já com lágrimas a cair-lhe pela face.

- Não posso. -negou ele levantando-se e colocando-se de costas para ela, evitando assim ver sua dor.

- Por que não? Eu já disse, não me importa, você pode me levar para onde quiser apenas não me deixe!! -gritou ela se agarrando as costas dele- Eu sei que você não é uma pessoa muito feliz e nem muito sociável, mas eu tenho certeza que por baixo dessa expressão fria, bate um coração gentil que nunca faria mal a um inocente...

- E como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu não vou te matar nesse instante? -sua voz ressoou fria causando um arrepio na garota, vendo que ela ficara sem reação, Sasuke se soltou de seu abraço e começou a andar de volta ao hotel.

- Porque -murmurou ela- PORQUE EU TE CONHEÇO!! -gritou- e porque você mesmo disse que nunca deixaria ninguém me machucar... e porque... porque eu confio em você -olhou para baixo ouvindo os passos dele- por isso quero ficar com você... pra sempre.

- Sakura... -disse o Uchiha, gentil, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela- se você me conhece tanto, então será como você quiser que seja -olhou para baixo encontrando-se com as brilhantes esferas verdes.

- Sasuke-kun... -sussurrou ela se abraçando ao peito dele s secando as lágrimas no tecido da leve camisa branca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chap bem relax... pra dar uma introdução no que eu preparei para mais tarde MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -risada maligna de quem acabou de ver Jogos Mortais 3- como podem ver teremos uma grande festa...**

**sejam bonzinhos e deixem umas rr pra eu fikar felizzz**

**beijokas e ateh a próxima!**

**By:** .DaRK LaDiE 31/01/08


	7. Começa a Festa

**Assasinato no "Grand Hotel Palace"**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e etc não me pertencem e blá blá blá...

**Nota da Autora:** Yooo já sei que demorei bastantinho... mas vcs sabem que uma hora eu resolvo postar, também andeirecebendo muitos pedidos para atualizar as fics(vide Plano de Atualização, rodapé), então comecei a escrevê-las para atualizar tudo se for possível... Esse anos as coisas estão muito complicadas para mim que finalmente e com muita raça consegui chegar ao sofrido 3° ano colegial, então agora terei Nenem e vestibular pela frente, então as coisas podem empacar de novo...

Aproveitem o cap. que foi escrito com muito carinho dedicado a todos vcs!!

_**Cap. 07: Começa a Festa!**_

**06:00 p.m. 1 dia antes da festa no quarto da Temari**

- Ola a todos -cumprimentou a loira

- Hai -responderam obedientes.

- Acho que já sabem por que estamos reunidos aqui. -todos os cinco concordaram- Amanhã será o grande dia, o dia em que finalmente capturaremos aquele maldito. Eu e Neji fizemos um plano, mas de acordo com as estatísticas ele tem apenas 30 de chances de dar certo, tudo graças aos nossos amigos da ANBU, que são ninjas muito bons e com certeza vão aparecer para nos enfrentar.

- E como será o esquema desta vez -perguntou o Uchiha.

- O nosso ataque acontecerá exatamente as 1:30 a.m., mas não esqueçam, nosso objetivo principal é o Orochimaru e não os hóspedes. Gaara e Neji ficaram no lado de fora, para nos dar cobertura e reforço, eu você e Hinata entraremos na festa, para analisar o local e preparar o ataque. Quando for a hora, Gaara desligara todas as luzes e fechará todas as portas. Antes disso Sasuke deve localizar o alvo e ficar de olho nele, Hinata e eu instalaremos com bombas de fumaça e sonífero nos dutos de ar para que as outras pessoas não nos atrapalhem. Todos entenderam? -perguntou por fim vendo como todos assentiam- Então estão todos dispensados, menos você Neji. -chamou o rapaz que apenas cruzou os braços e esperou que todos saíssem- Neji você tem certeza do que me disse?

- Absoluta, já te mostrei quem é quem do esquadrão ANBU...

- Menos a foto do líder você quis dizer...

- Não iria fazer a menor diferença sendo que você já sabe quem é. -afirmou vendo como ela se mantinha em silêncio- E pensa não fazer nada sobre isso...

- Nosso objetivo é o Orochimaru e não matar o esquadrão ANBU, -começou ela de modo sério- porém não irei me esforçar para deixá-los viver... -disse com descaso.

- É tarde de mais para fazer isso..

**08:30 a.m. No dia da festa dentro da sala de segurança do esquadrão ANBU**

- Ohayo... -disse o Nara olhando para todos seus companheiros.

- Ohayoo.

- Shikamaruuu, pra que você acordou agente a essa hora da manhã, afinal? -perguntou Naruto frustrado.

- Hoje nós temos missão, baka! -respondeu Sakura.

- É seu idiota hoje é a festa!! -continuou Ino

- Ué, mas agente vai ter missão ou festa?? -perguntou ele confuso.

- Nossa missão vai ser _durante_ a festa, Naruto. -esclareceu Shikamaru

- Ah tá, agora entendi!! ttebayo

- Agora vou distribuir a missão de cada um... Sakura, Naruto e Eu vamos trabalhar de garçons na festa, enquanto Tenten faz cobertura e Ino receberá os convidados e logo irá vigiar a saída de emergência...

- O QUE! Isso quer dizer que eu não vou poder participar da festa!! -reclamou a loira.

- Sinto muito Ino, não posso correr o risco de você se distrair..

- Mas por que a Sakura pode??

- Porque a Sakura é a médica do grupo e como eu e o Naruto somos os que vão entrar em combate direto, precisamos dela para qualquer emergência.

- Aff! -fungou ela cruzando os braços

- Enfim, Tenten, quero você bem atenta, para qualquer chamada minha. -falou para morena que assentiu- Cada um esta com suas máscaras, quero que as deixem próximas no caso de um ataque surpresa, tenho quase certeza que eles vão usar bombas de gás, já que a festa será num lugar fechado, a festa começará as 21:00 quero todos em seus postos meia hora antes e quero que confirmem suas posições pelo comunicador, ok?

- Hai! -concordaram.

- Estão dispensados.

**20:30 – Meia hora antes da festa**

Shikamaru estava limpando as mesas enquanto Sakura e Naruto estavam ajudando na cozinha.

- SHIKAMARUUU -ouviu uma voz próxima a sua orelha, o que o fez dar um salto.

- Aff! É você... -suspirou antes de olhar para trás- realmente... não sei como você consegue ser tão silen... -engasgou no meio da palavra quando olhou para a mulher vestida com um vestido vermelho longo tomara-que-caia muito decotado.

- Hey o que você está olhando? -disse ela batendo na cabeça dele com um pequeno leque vermelho com alguns desenhos e símbolos, nenhum com significado especial, porém não deixou de atrair a atenção do ninja.

- Se você não viesse com um vestido tão aberto talvez eu não olhasse... -resmungou como desculpa.

- Mas se eu não viesse vestida deste modo como eu poderia atrair os olhos de um amante rico. -riu aproximando-se dele- ou de um preguiçoso distraído -completou passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Aposto que já conseguiu. -concluiu enlaçando a cintura dela e tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo cheio de indiretas.

xXxXx

Sakura estava levando uma pilha de pratos para o salão, quando quase trombou com alguém no caminho, alguém que se encontrava muito distraído olhando o que estava ocorrendo lá dentro. Deu uma espiada e pode ver um casal se beijando apaixonadamente, olhou para os punhos que se apertavam conforme o beijo não terminava, até que...

- Esse cara só vai atrapalhar... -resmungou uma voz bem conhecida por ela.

- Sasuke-kun! -chamou com uma voz tímida.

- Ah! Sakura, me desculpe, não te vi -disse ele saindo da frente da porta.

- Não faz mal, você estava distraído olhando a garota, eu entendo... -respondeu ela cabisbaixa- mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que vai conseguir a atenção dela, afinal, você tem muito charme...

- Mas do que você está falando, eu não quero nada com essa garota, você não deveria ficar tirando conclusões tão apressadas...

- Sasuke! -ouviram a voz firme de dentro do salão- O que faz aqui? -perguntou a loira.

- Estava te procurando -disse ele franzindo as sobrancelhas- preciso que você me diga uma coisa, -adicionou- _em particular._

- Tudo bem. -concordou ela, indo atrás dele, ignorando os dois ninjas que foram deixados para trás.

- Credo! Depois dessa acho que a temperatura aqui dentro caiu uns 20° C! -exclamou a Haruno.

- Sakura! Durante a festa, quero que você fique de olho nesse cara, ele é muito perigoso. -ordenou o Nara sem tirar os olhos da porta.

- Mas o Sasuke-kun nunca faria mal a ninguém. -afirmou ela.

- Depois dessa cena, eu não tenho tanta certeza...

xXxXx

- Mas que droga, sempre eu, sempre eu!! -reclamava a Yamanaka, enquanto se situava na portaria, com um lindo e simples vestido azul. Olhava rua distraída quando se deparou com o garoto cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que vinha caminhando até o hotel- Hey! Gaara! -chamou numa voz não muito alta, para não dar má impressão, sorriu abertamente quando o garoto parou a sua frente- Oi -cumprimentou.

- Oi. -respondeu ele.

- Então, está pronto para a festa? -perguntou olhando para ele, que estava vestido com roupas normais, nada adequadas para esse tipo de festa.

- Eu não irei.

- Por que? -perguntou curiosa.

- Porque... -pensou ele sem chegar a uma conclusão.

- Ah! Já sei, você não deve ter conseguido uma companhia eu te entendo... -concluiu ela- juro que se eu não tivesse que trabalhar eu te acompanharia... mas como sempre, eu também estou fora dessa! Argh! Que raiva! Meu patrão me detesta, ele acha que seu entrasse na festa eu iria me distrair..

- É melhor mesmo que você não esteja lá... -respondeu o ruivo.

- Hã? -perguntou ela sem entender.

- Assim eu você podemos ficar aqui fora juntos... -respondeu de súbito, o que fez com que a loira e até ele mesmo se surpreendessem.

- Ah! -começou ela dando um gritinho de felicidade enquanto o abraçava- Você é tão gentil comigo Gaara, nunca encontrei alguém como você, obrigada por me fazer companhia -finalizou dando um beijo na bochecha dele, qua adquiriu uma coloração levemente avermelhada.

- ... -logo depois do beijo o ruivo por instinto, levou a mão ao local onde ela havia beijado, lembrando da sensação dos macios e rosados lábios dela em sua pele, nunca ninguém tinha tido esse contato tão íntimo consigo, e isso o deixou meio confuso...

xXxXx

Naruto estava caminhando desanimado levando uma bandeja cheia de copos, quando viu a Hyuuga saindo do elevador junto com outro garoto muito parecido com ela.

- HINA-CHAN!! -gritou acendo o braço, esquecendo-se da etiqueta, o que o fez quase derrubar os pratos.

Hinata olhou para os lados procurando o autor da voz, quando encontrou o Uzumaki tentando equilibrar uma bandeja cheia de pratos, caminhou timidamente em sua direção.

- Naruto-kun -cumprimentou.

- Hinata! Que bom que você veio! Estava te procurando para dizer que hoje vou ter que trabalhar -começou vendo como a garota ficava desanimada com a noticia- Yoshiii, mas não se preocupe, é só o primeiro turno, quando acabar o jantar eu estarei livre e daí nós dois poderemos ficar a noite inteira juntos!! OK? -perguntou sorrindo.

- Ha-ai -concordou ela também sorrindo, caminhando lado-a-lado com o garçom.

xXxXx

- Isso vai acabar mal... -comentou o Hyuuga cruzando os braços e olhando a garota caminhar ao lado do loiro.

- Parecem dois pombos apaixonados... -continuou Tenten que tinha acabado de chegar- preciso vomitar...

- Deste jeito seus amiguinhos, vão acabar com nosso ataque... -comentou com ela.

- Eles não são meus amigos, são uns fracos que se deixaram envolver...

- É o que parece, porém não tenho tanta confiança na minha equipe, eles nunca foram tão amigáveis ao primeiro contato, até o Sasuke...

- Porém eles ainda não sabem as identidades, portanto vão lutar com tudo, se acontecer uma tragédia, o que poderíamos fazer? -deu de ombros abrindo um sorriso cínico.

- Você avisou ao seu líder sobre isso?

- Mas é óbvio que não. A equipe que está atuando hoje é a mais indicada para esta missão, se eles fossem substituídos em cima não teríamos nem chances contra vocês!

- Então você pretende que esse seja nosso último confronto.

- Exatamente, já estou ansiosa para ver o seu sangue novamente! -disse lambendo os labios.

- Terá de esperar até às 1:30 então... enquanto isso vamos achar um lugar para olhar a festa -disse saindo para o jardim.

- O que eu não faço por um rostinho bonito -suspirou ela, enquanto o seguia.

xXxXx

**09:00 p.m.**

Como a festa do hotel foi o evento mais divulgado na cidade, nela compareceram várias personalidades, todos muito famosos, um em especial com cabelos compridos e negros e olhos amarelos, que parou na portaria e sorriu para a garota que ali estava, e estreitou os olhos para o garoto ruivo que estava parado num canto escuro, quase imperceptível, porém não deixou de perceber a terra que se movia logo de seus pés.

Entrou no salão acompanhado de outro homem com cabelos cinzas e óculos redondos, sentou-se em uma mesa junto ao dono do hotel, que se levantou para fazer o discurso, agradecendo a presença de todos.

- Kabuto... você os viu? -perguntou ao seu acompanhante, que assentiu com a cabeça- Minhas lindas crianças, estão tão bem, aposto que prepararam uma surpresa para mim, tão atenciosas, olhe como meu querido, hmmm como ele se chama agora, ah! Sim, meu querido Sasuke me olha, esta se controlando para não ativar aqueles olhinhos, adoro isso -lambeu os lábios de maneira maliciosa- mas já está na hora dos bebês irem para a cama...

- Hai, Orochimaru-sama, quando pretende executar a emboscada? -perguntou Kabuto, observando cada um dos fugitivos.

- Paciência Kabuto, quero ver meu presente primeiro.

- Mas pode ser perigoso senhor...

- Não, os idiotas da _Shield_ tem a missão de me proteger, e de qualquer jeito existe um jeito fácil de sair daqui, logo abaixo dessa mesa tem uma passagem secreta..

- Entendo.

xXxXx

**1:00 a.m.**

Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados em uma tomando alguns drinques de wisk e olhando as pessoas dançarem, principalmente um garota loira que não parava de dançar

- Sua amiga parece uma ótima dançarina... -comentou Sakura.

- Ela sempre foi assim, teve muitas aulas de etiqueta...

- Ah! Ela trabalha com o que? -perguntou.

- Eventos... Ela participa de muitos...-respondeu- _Matando gente_ -concluiu para si, tomando o resto de wisk em seu copo- Que tal uma dança? -perguntou para a Haruno, que se surpreendeu um pouco, afinal Sasuke estava tão frio esta noite.

- Claro -segurou a mão dele, que a puxou abraçando-a pela cintura, deixando seus rostos próximos- O qu... -não pode terminar de falar pois o moreno juntou seus lábios num beijo firme, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

- Sinto muito por estar desse jeito hoje, mas é que não estou muito bem, creio que em breve terei de abandonar este salão...

- Não faz mal. Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun. -respondeu ela voltando a encostar os lábios nos dele.

xXxXx

Numa mesa em outro canto do salão estavam Naruto e Hinata bebendo uma garrafa de vinho, até que o Uzumaki levantou e falou escandalosamente:

- Heeeyyy Hinaaaa vaaamoss daançarr?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia você ir dançar assim Naruto-kun -falou a Hyuuga para o loiro que estava quase caindo de tão bêbado, enquanto ela tinha bebido a mesma quantidade que ele e estava só um pouco descontraída.

- Que isso... hic... Hi-hina-chan... hic... eu tô bem... hic... vem vamos dançar... -disse se abraçando a ela, que corou violentamente- hoje não é dia pra ter vergonha...

- Hai... vamos nos divertir -concordou ela tomando mais um pouco de vinho e segurando as mãos do loiro...

xXxXx

Ino e Gaara se encontravam sentados no sofá da sala de recepção...

- Argh! La dentro está tão movimentado enquanto eu estou aqui fora -reclamava loira enquanto tomava um gole da garrafa de champanhe que ela tinha roubado da cozinha- Pelos menos a companhia é boa... -afirmou enlaçando o garoto pelo pescoço.

- Ino, você está bem? -perguntou o ruivo, que tinha notado uma mudança no comportamento da garota desde que começara a beber aquilo.

- Tô ótima, pooor que?

- Por que suas bochechas estão vermelhas. -respondeu.

- Isso é normal...

Gaara olhou em seu relógio 120 a.m., quase na hora...

- Tenho que ir.

- Maaas jááá... -pesguntou ela se jogando em cima do ombro dele.

- Sim -respondeu ele se levantando sem se importar, fazendo com que a loira quase se desequilibrasse.

- Hey espera -chamou ela vendo como ele saia sem olhar para trás- Você vai voltar pra me ver? -perguntou ao vázio, já que o ruivo não se encontrava mais no local.

xXxXx

- _Aff! Esse já é o quinto cara com quem ela dança será que ela esta realmente procurando um magnata pra casar? -_pensava o Nara enquanto observava a loira dançando displicentemente, com um homem velho e de boa aparência, logo que a musica acabou ele se despediu dela e deu um beijo em sua mão.

A loira cruzou o salão elegantemente e rebolando o máximo possível atraindo muito olhares para si, foi parar junto ao garoto que estava debruçado sobre o balcão.

- Shika! Você está quase dormindo ai!

- Yare, yare! -respondeu ele desanimado- Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo... -deixou no ar

- Não seja por isso -aproveitou que o DJ acabava de colocar uma música lenta e arrastou o Nara para pista.

- Hey, eu não sei dançar.

- Não se preocupe, -sussurrou ela colocando a cabeça no ombro dele e juntando seus corpos- essa é uma música lenta, é só me seguir...

Logo que a música acabou, voltaram para o balcão.

Shikamaru aceitou um cigarro do maço que a loira acabara de pegar e logo acendeu o seu cigarro e o dela.

- Dois Martinnis por favor -pediu ao barman, que em seguida colocou as taças com o liquido transparente no balcão.

- O que está achando da festa? -perguntou a ela.

- Ótima, mas tenho certeza de que vai ficar ainda melhor... -disse levantando a taça na direção dele- Um brinde?

- A que? -perguntou ele levantando também a taça.

- A nós -tocaram as taças e depois de tomarem um gole- Que comece a festa! -falou alto sorrindo, e em seguida foram-se ouvidos os estouros das bombas instaladas no salão, que depois de alguns segundos já estava cobertos pelo gás...

xXxXx

**Aqui acaba a fic e como podem ver, o próximo vai ser bem agitado...**

**Então deixem umas rr pra mim...**

**Críticas construtivas serão bem aceitas...**

**Plano de Atualização para as outras fics (sofrendo risco de empacar)**

1° - Inocência Enganosa: está quase no fim, então resolvi agilizar as coisas...

2° - Sexo, Dorgas e "Kunoichi's Paradise": nessa dai já virou festa, ja coloquei nela tudo que queria colocar, agora vou ter que fazer outro plano... com uma nova história, mas ja comecei a fazer o cap. só falta arranjar assunto pra 5 págs., no mínimo.

Bjokas e por hoje isso é tudo pessoal

.DaRk LaDiE

28/05/08


	8. Tirando as Máscaras

**Assasinato no "Grand Hotel Palace**

**Cap.08: Tirando as Máscaras**

- Parece que sua amiguinha finalmente resolveu agir...

- Pontual, como sempre. -comentou o Hyuuga olhando para o salão, que era dominado pelas trevas.

- O que agente faz agora? Espera eles terminarem e ver quem ganha ou continuamos do ponto em que paramos la no térreo?

- Acho que a segunda opção é mais indicada, pois você pretende me enfrentar de qualquer maneira...

- Adoro quando você realiza meus desejos... -comentou ela sorrindo- e como eu sou uma garota legal vou até deixar você vivo pra mostrar o quão piedosa sou... -jogou uma espada para ele.

- Então farei o mesmo com você. -retrucou pegando a espada no ar.

- Preparado? -respondeu em pose de ataque.

- Sempre.

- Então tá!

Ela sumiu e apareceu ao lado dele pronta para atacar, Neji bloqueou o golpe e logo em seguida tentou um chute com a perna direita, fazendo com que a garota se esquivasse afastando-se alguns passos. Tenten tirou algumas shurikens do bolso e as lançou contra o Hyuuga que defendeu todas com a espada, ela aproveitou-se desses segundos de distração e parou com a espada apontada para as costas do moreno.

- Neji... -disse séria- chega de brincar, ative logo esses olhos...

- Se é isso que você deseja -respondeu uma voz atrás dela...

- Rápido como sempre -falou, atirando na direção dele uma kunai explosiva- Acho que é hora de usar artilharia pesada.

Neji desviou da kunai e observou como ela abria um pergaminho, não demorou para que várias armas começassem a voar em sua direção...

xXxXxXx

Ino estava deitada sobre o sofá, dormindo, quando ouviu os alarmes soando descontrolados.

- Oh! Maravilha cochilei por alguns segundos e o hotel já está de pernas para o ar! -disse Ino levantando-se para abrir as portas principais- Merda! Não quer abrir... -se agachou para olhar o que estava segurando a porta...- Areia? Espera.. Tem algum tipo de chakra junto com essa areia... Droga!! Ele está aqui em algum lugar... -começou a olhar para os lados procurando o inimigo- Portas de Emergência!! Preciso abri-las!!- colocou sua máscara e correu para o lado de fora

Começou a examinar a parede do salão com cuidado- aqui é perfeito! -comentou tirando um detonador do bolso e ativando-o- quinze segundos! -correu até a floresta e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore.

BANG!! -ouviu-se o estouro...

- Yess!! Porta de Emergência aberta... -comentou fazendo sinal de positivo- Mas o que!? -comentou sem entender, pois o buraco que tinha acabado de abrir começou a ser preenchido com terra, olhou ao redor e viu o ninja que parecia estar controlando tudo- Hey você não pode fazer isso...

Gaara olhou para a ANBU e após terminar o serviço contestou: - Esse é o meu dever, não posso deixar ninguém sair deste salão...

- Minha missão é fazer exatamente o contrário então...

- Então para completa-la deve me vencer, assim as portas serão liberadas. -disse cruzando os braços.

- Finalmente um pouco de ação nesse trabalho! -exclamou ela se alongando- Vou começar então!!

Ino começou a atirar suas armas em Gaara de todos os ângulos possíveis, porém todas acabavam sendo repelidas pelo escudo de areia, o que a deixava cada vez mais frustrada.

- HEY você não pode fazer isso -gritou, quando absorveu suas armas e as lançou de volta para ela.

Gaara permaneceu em silêncio olhando a exasperação da kunoichi, sentindo que já tinha visto isso antes...

xXxXxXx

Shikamaru já estava preparado para este ataque, e o único que fez quando as explosões começaram, foi buscar um lugar para se esconder e colocar sua máscara.

Temari começou a andar por entre a fumaça- "Droga! Não consigo ver nada com essa fumaça." -usou seu pequeno leque para fazer com que a fumaça se dissipasse- Hey! Mestre das Sombras, onde você está? -falou vendo que o garoto não estava em lugar nenhum- Saia para encarar seu destino!! -concluiu, vendo que ele continuava sem dar sinal- Maldito!! Nimpou Kamaitachi no Jutsu!! -as foices de vento cortaram tudo que estava no caminho, como mesas e cadeiras.

O Nara que estava escondido em baixo de uma mesa até então, teve que se jogar para o lado para não ser arrastado e cortado pelo vento.

- Então ai está você! -disse a loira feliz, caminhando até ele- Eu tive todo o trabalho de escolher uma linda roupa para hoje e você fica se escondendo de mim.

O ninja olhou-a de cima a baixo apenas para encontra-la usando um super colante preto que demarcava todo o corpo escultural, sentiu uma pontada em seu baixo-ventre.

- E eu achando que não podia ficar pior. -comentou ficando em pé.

- Mas que pessimista! Lembre-se: se já está ruim, sempre pode piorar! Kamaitachi no Jutsu!! -atacou sem dó, aumentando a intensidade do ataque que passou a retalhar tudo em seu caminho.

- Não sei como você consegue?-sussurrou ele, que tinha usado um jutsu para substituir seu corpo por uma cadeira, e agora estava atrás dela com o corpo totalmente colado ao da garota.

- Conseguir o que? -perguntou, sentindo um leve arrepio.

- Atacar-me desta maneira tão desequilibrada -respondeu envolvendo a cintura dela com um braço.

- É o que se supõe que eu devo fazer...

- Mesmo quando apenas uns minutos antes estava me beijando de uma maneira tão profunda...

- Ela não estava beijando você, Temari estava beijando Shikamaru, você é o líder dos ANBU e eu sou W-782, somos pessoas totalmente diferentes -falou aflita como se tentasse convencer a si mesma.

- Não! Não é assim -discordou ele, fazendo com ela desse a volta e olhasse a mascara em seu rosto- Olhe para mim W-782... Eu líder dos ANBU, mestre das sombras, -tirou a máscara- também sou conhecido como Nara Shikamaru, eu e esse ninja que você estava tentando matar somos a mesma pessoa! Pare com essa hipocrisia, você e Temari também são a mesma pessoa -tirou a máscara negra que cobria dela- a mesma mulher, a mulher que eu amo!! -encarou os olhos verde-escuro que brilharam com a declaração.

- Haha! -riu ela, com amargura, empurrando-o para longe- Você diz isso agora, mas o que vai falar para seu chefe quando ele pedir as nossas cabeças, quando ele pedir a minha cabeça, Shikamaru, o que vai dizer, heim?? Desculpe-me senhor, mas não pude prende-la porque a amo!

Shikamaru ficou calado, nem mesmo ele tinha uma resposta para esta pergunta, há dias que pensava numa solução, mas até agora nada.

- Viu! Baka, por que tinha que tirar as máscara, seria muito mais fácil! -gritou, já cansada daquela discussão, e preparando seu leque para o ataque.

- Não seria e você sabe disso, poderia ter me matado quando estava em baixo daquela mesa e não o fez... -disse recebendo o olhar confuso dela- você sabia onde eu estava desde o início, por isso quando atacou minha direção quem recebeu o maior impacto foi a mesa.

Temari ficou deslocada com a dedução dele e percebeu que não tinha mais como fingir- Yare, yare! Você venceu, desisto! -baixou o leque oferecendo-o para o shinobi.

- Não quero o prendê-la -retrucou ele cansadamente- Seria muito problemático prender uma mulher como você...

- E é mais problemático ainda me deixar solta... -falou a loira sorrindo e colocando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

- Acho que esse problema posso resolver -finalizou juntando seus lábios aos dela.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke correu na direção em que estava o homem responsável por fazer da sua vida um inferno, ele estava bem ali, parado sorrindo...

- Maldito!! -gritou ativando o Sharingan, que refletia todo o seu ódio, sacou sua espada kusanaji e se preparou para atacá-lo com tudo.

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso. -disse Sakura se colocando na frente de seu alvo e bloqueando o ataque com uma kunai.

- Kukuku! Arigato ANBU-chan, meu pequeno é sempre tão rude, ele está realmente saudoso da minha presença, olhe nos olhos dele... kukuku ou melhor não olhe.

- Saia da minha frente, desta vez não terei piedade...

- Você não precisa mais fazer isso, Orochimaru está sob custodia da Shield, saindo daqui ele irá direto para a prisão... -tentou explicar para o Shinobi.

- Foi bom você lembrar-me disso... Kukuku, diga a Tsunade que adorei a hospitalidade, se você sair viva dessa, nos vemos mais tarde meu querido... -disse sumindo no ar.

Sasuke parou o ataque e foi até onde o homem tinha desaparecido- Droga! -exclamou dando um soco na mesa.

Sakura abriu o canal de seu comunicador e avisando ao seu líder, olhou seriamente para o shinobi a sua frente, e ao encara-lo nos olhos suas penas tremeram, nunca tinha visto tanto ódio nos olhos de alguém, assumiu uma posição totalmente na defensiva.

- É tudo culpa sua se você não tivesse entrado na frente, ele agora estaria sob meu poder! Vai pagar por isso!! -gritou partindo para cima dela sem se importar, apenas buscando acalmar seu ódio. Começou a chutar e a socar, enquanto a garota defendia todos os seus golpes, porém isso não o fez desistir, apenas aumentou a sua velocidade, conseguindo ver uma abertura no lado direito dela.

Sakura não conseguia começar nenhum ataque, o garoto não deixava de atacá-la, durante os primeiros minutos conseguiu bloqueá-lo, porém quando ele aumentou a velociade, conseguiu acertar um soco em seu rosto, arremessando-a contra uma mesa, que quebrou devido ao choque.

- Agora você vai sentir como é ser como eu, como alimentar um ódio tão grande que as vezes chega a sufoca-la -falou levantando o corpo caído da garota pelos ombros e olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

A Haruno até tentou se livrar do genjutsu, porém foi impossível. Logo estava naquele local novamente, junto com aquele garotinho...

xXxXxXx

- HINATAAAA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ -gritava Naruto, desesperado, enquanto tentava ver algo em meio a fumaça, até que viu um vulto preto- "é o inimigo, melhor eu captura-lo antes que consiga ferir alguém" -pensou , colocando sua máscara.

Hinata que já estava com Byakugan ativado teve tempo de ver toda a ação do loiro, descobrindo assim que ele era um dos ANBU.

Naruto criou um clone que o ajudou a fazer um Rasengan, o que provocou um vento que fez com que a poeira baixasse.

- Segura essa... RASENGAAAN -correu para atacar.

Hinata vendo o ataque certeiro do ANBU desviou para o lado esquerdo e deu um chute na mão em que o rasengan estava fazendo com que o golpe atingisse uma parede.

-"O que eu devo fazer... Naruto-kun não é uma má pessoa, não posso machuca-lo, se não jamais serei capaz de me perdoar!" -pensava ela aflita enquanto desviava e bloqueava vários chutes e socos- "tenho que bloquear os tenketsus dele, assim via ser mais fácil pegá-lo".

Naruto se afasta dele para fazer outro bushin, e Hinata aproveita o momento para assumir uma posição ofensiva.

- Ju-kenpo Hakke Rokujuu Yon-shou -murmura antes de partir para cima dele, começando a sequência de golpes .

Naruto estava paralizado e não conseguia ver os movimentos da Hyuuga.

- Has-shou(8 ataques)... Juroku-shou(16 ataques)... Sanju-ni-sho(32 ataques) -murmurava a kunoichi enquanto executava a técnica- ROKUJUU YON-SHO -gritou finalizando sequência com um golpe no estômago do loiro(vide Naruto epissódio 61 – 8:16) e arremessando-o contra uma parede.

- Argh! -gemeu ele, cuspindo sangue e sentindo sua vista totalmente nublada, tirou a máscara para q sua visão voltasse ao normal- "Droga! Acho que vou desmaiar... Não, não posso desmaiar agora... -pensou apertando os punhos- tenho que encontrar a Hinata!!" -forçou os braços para tentar se levantar, e as poucos parecia ganhar mais força.

Hinata olhava espantada o garoto usar suas ultimas forças para se levantar- "Não Naruto-kun por favor fique parado, não se levante não poderei me conter se você estiver em pé" -pedia silenciosamente- Você não deve se levantar! -finalmente verbalizou seus pensamentos.

- Não adianta! -disse ele ficando de pé com os joelhos flexionados pelo esforço- Você não poderá me impedir... Kage Bushin no Jutsu!! -fez os selos porém nada aconteceu- Hã!?Kage Bushin no Jutsu!! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!! Kage Bushin no Jutsu !! -

Hinata apenas continuou olhando o garoto tentar e tentar sem nenhum resultado- Não adianta, eu bloqueei seu chakra, você não poderá executar mais nenhum justu, desista!

- Nunca!! Posso não ter chakra, mas ainda tenho meus punhos!! -retrucou correndo para atacá-la com seu taijutsu.

- Seus ataque nunca irão funcionar comigo, por que continua tentando? -perguntou confusa, enquanto bloqueava todas as tentativas de ataques dele.

- Tenho que salvar essas pessoas de monstros como você!! -gritou ele olhando fundo nos olhos dela

As últimas palavras dele ecoaram fundo na mente dela, o que fez com que algo dentro dela despertasse, de repente o mundo perdeu as cores e o _Byakugan _só via o vermelho, seu batimentos aceleraram e não pode se impedir de segurar o Uzumaki pelo pescoço.

Naruto fechou os olhos sentindo como o ar lhe faltava e os pés deixavam o chão.

- "Kuku! Não pode morrer agora, Naruto eu não vou deixar..."

- "Quem é você?" -perguntou a voz dentro da sua cabeça.

- "Quem sou eu?? Eu sou parte de você, ou melhor o monstro que faz parte de você!!"

- "Parte de mim??"

- "Você viu as lembranças, já sabe onde nasceu, foi lá que me colocaram dentro de você! No laboratório da _Hydra_!!"

- "Não, isso não é possível!!"

- "É a verdade, mas isso não importa, por que desta maneira você vai morrer!!"

- "Eu sei, mas não tenho escapatória, estou sem chakra"

- "Então vou te emprestar o meu..."

Logo após ouvir essas palavras, Naruto sentiu como as linhas de chakra voltavam a correr por suas veias, tentou mentalizar para que se situassem na palma de sua mão.

- Vou quebrar seu pescoço para evitar mais sofrimento -comentou de maneira fria.

- Nã-ão vou dei-xar! -comentou ele fazendo com que seu Rasengan atingisse o estômago da garota, que foi jogada numa parede e caiu em cima de uma mesa.

Naruto andou cautelosamente em direção do corpo que começou a se mover. Hinata apenas teve um último momento de consciência, virou seu corpo e começou a tossir muito sangue, olhou para o lado e viu as orbes azuis encarando-a, com lástima. O rosto do garoto se contraiu como se sentisse uma grande dor, e era exatamente isso que o Uzumaki sentia neste momento, muita dor. Correu e segurou o corpo dela nos braços.

- Hinata-chan... -foi o único que conseguiu pronunciar antes de sua voz sumir.

- Gomen... Naruto-kun -murmurou ela antes de fechar os olhos contraindo as sobrancelhas por causa da dor.

- Hinata...HINATA... -chamou desesperado vendo como aos poucos, ela parava de respirar- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!

xXxXxXx

**Prontinho o chap. !!**

**Depois de um tempão!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando e em breve, estarei de volta com um novo capitulo(isso espero)**

**Deixem uma rr pra me animar!!**

**by: **.DaRk LaDiE 17/07/08


	9. Sofrimento

Cap 09 reupado devido a problemas tecnicos com a autora o.O p align'center'>**Assassinato no "Grand Hotel Palace"**

**Aviso: **Olá leitores, estou deixando um aviso para que você que é: menor de 18 anos, cardíaco, possui alto senso de sensibilidade e moralidade ou que simplesmente prefere não ler... que os seguintes trechos contém: fortes cenas de violência sexual e para que você não quer ler não deixe de acompanhar a fic estão em destaque e em itálico.

**Cap.09: Sofrimento**

- "Mas que droga! Esse maldito defende todos os meus golpes e não move um músculo!!" -pensava Ino, parada em frente do garoto que estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados- "Pelo jeito vou ter que usar meu jutsu secreto, argh! Mas eu não quero entrar na cabeça desse cara!" -atirou algumas kunais com selos explosivos, e novamente foram bloqueadas- Haha -risada nervosa- Sabe cara, agora você me deixou puta!! ARGH! OLHE PARA MIM QUANDO EU ESTOU FALANDO!!

Gaara que estava tentando meditar, percebeu que seria impossível, pois a garota não estava disposta a calar-se tão cedo se ele não abrisse os olhos, então decidiu obedecê-la. Abriu os olhos devagar, porém após fazer isso viu que a garota fazia um selo com as mãos e apontava diretamente para si.

Ino abriu um largo sorriso- Nimpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de transferência de mente)!! -gritou vendo como sua mente abandonava seu corpo, deixando-o inerte no chão.

Gaara pode observar bem os olhos azuis antes de sentir um impacto direto em seu cérebro, e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

Ino olhou em volta e tudo que pode ver foi areia, areia por todos os lados- "Mas que lugar é esse? Nunca entrei numa mente tão deserta, literalmente! Agora é só eu tomar controle do corpo dele... -tentou mover o corpo em que estava- Não me obedece! -exclamou vendo como o corpo continuava de braços cruzados- POR QUE??

Seu grito ecoou por todo o deserto, e então a areia começou a se movimentar e a se juntar e uma voz horripilante falou:

- Huhu Temos visitas!! Huahahauahuahaha!! Fazia tempo que não via ninguém por aqui, perai... eu _nunca _vi ninguém por aqui, hauhauhauhahuahushuahuahauau...

A kunoichi tremeu toda e olhou para o grande monstro que se formava a sua frente- Mas o que... o que está acontecendo aqui?? -perguntou confusa se afastando o mais rápido possível.

- AINDA NÃO! -gritou o monstro, fazendo com que um braço de areia surgisse sob os pés dela e a agarrassem.

- Aah! -gritou em meio ao desespero, vendo como era levada para perto do rosto do monstro.

- Oh! Que deselegante da minha parte... primeiro vamos as apresentações... Eu sou o grande demônio Ichibi, o poderoso SHUKAKU!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! -finalizou com uma risada insana- e você?

- Não te interessa! Me solte!! -gritou tentando se soltar.

- É verdade... não tenho o menor interesse... é que apenas gostaria de saber quem foi a pessoa que conseguiu entrar na mente daquele pequeno desgraçado!

- "Droga! Esse demônio é louco, tenho que cancelar o jutsu, mas não consigo me mover..."

- O que foi garotinha, já quer ir embora? -perguntou como se já soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

- Você... mas como??

- Hahaha... esse é o meu território, posso ouvir todos os seu pensamentos! Por isso você não pode controlar este corpo... e ao fazer com que o pirralho dormisse, você me deixou LIVRE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

- Então existem duas mentes?

- Exato, mas na maioria das vezes quem controla é o pirralho, só consigo me libertar quando ele fica inconsciente, mas não tem como, ele nunca dorme!!

- "Droga! Aquele idiota do Shikamaru não tinha me falado isso! Maldito agora meu corpo esta indefeso."

- O seu corpo? -perguntou o Ichibi, meio confuso- Ah! É verdade lá fora, as vezes passo tanto tempo aqui dentro que esqueço esse detalhe.

A Yamanaka viu assombrada como o corpo em que estava começava a se mover, mexendo os braços e controlando a areia, formando um grande mão de areia, pegou seu corpo inconsciente e arremessou contra uma árvore.

- NÃO! -não sentiu nenhuma dor, porém já imaginava como iria ser quando acordasse, _se_ acordasse.

- HUAHAUAUHAHAUHAUAUAHUA... ISSO É MUITO DIVERTIDO!! -pegou o corpo e arremessou contra a parede- QUE TAL AGORA ACABARMOS COM O SEU ROSTINHO LINDO... -o corpo do ninja começou a sem mover em direção ao dela, e com uma mão arrancou a máscara que cobria-lhe a face, os longos cabelos loiros caíram em cascata ao lado do pálido rosto, uma fina linha de sangue escorria pelo canto dos róseos lábios.

A garota estava com o coração acelerado, tamanho era o pânico que sentia ao pensar no que aquele monstro pretendia fazer com seu corpo, que pensou que o local todo estava vibrando, até que percebeu que era real.

- Mas o que!? -perguntou o Shukaku confuso- O que você fez menina... como conseguiu despertar o pirralho?

- Hã o que? -retrucou Ino, tão confusa quanto ele.

- Não tenho muito tempo... vou fazê-la pagar por acabar com minha diversão -o shinobi sacou uma kunai e a aproximou do pescoço dela.

- PARE! -gritou uma terceira, que para o espanto da garota vinha de dentro do próprio Shukaku, e a terra que o formava começou a se desfazer, dando lugar ao corpo de um ninja.

Ino caiu sentada no chão, com a areia amortecendo sua queda, porém ainda não conseguia respirar, Gaara estava parado a sua frente, olhando-a nos olhos- Gaara! -soltou um grito esganiçado, como se se lembrasse de que devia respirar.

Gaara olhou frio para ela- Saia da minha mente, Ino! -falou, usando todo seu controle mental para expulsa-la de dentro de sua cabeça.

- Auch! -gemeu quando sentiu o impacto, que a trazia de volta para seu corpo, estava sentada no chão, com as costas apoiadas numa parede, suas costelas doíam, provavelmente tinha quebrado algumas, abriu os olhos porém mesmo sem conseguir focar direito, viu como olhos verdes a olhavam, muito perto. Precisava ter certeza! Ergueu o braço com dificuldade e apertou os dedos em volta do tecido negro que cobria o rosto do outro- Gaara...- falou outra vez, sentindo como as lágrimas nublavam ainda mais sua vista.

A garota concentrou chakra na palma de sua e a colocou sob suas próprias costelas. Respirando com muita dificuldade e sentindo como perdia aos poucos a consciência.

- Ino... -murmurou ele, sentindo muita dor, porém, não tinha nenhum machucado. Era uma pontada muito forte, bem dentro de seu peito, sentiu algo molhado escorrendo por sua bochecha- Perdoe-me... Ino. -colocou uma mão junto a dela e começou a ajudá-la.

Ela abriu os olhos após sentir como algo quente e úmido tocava seu rosto, era uma lágrima- Não chore Gaara... -colocou sua outra mão na nuca dele e o atraiu para si, selando seus lábios num beijo doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo.

**xXxXxXx**

Sakura olhava para os lados como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer momento, porém viu que não havia ninguém ali além do garotinho, ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, que para sua surpresa levantou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos.

- Quem é você? -perguntou ele inocente.

- Eu? -retrucou ela olhando para os lados.

- Você veio aqui pra me levar? -disse ele com um grande sorriso- Porque outro dia vieram pra levar meu amigo... e me deixaram aqui. -voltou a se entristecer.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou te tirar daqui! -falou ela decidida.

Sakura estava prestes a abrir a porta da sala quando ouviu vozes vindas do corredor.

- Eles estão vindo, -disse o garoto- você tem que se esconder! -começou a empurrá-la para dentro do armário.

A kunoichi entrou lá dentro e deixou um pouco aberta para poder olhar o que acontecia no lado de fora, o garotinho agora estava em frente a um homem de cabelos longos e negros e tinha um olhar desejoso para cima da pobre criança- "Egak Otto..." -deduziu ela vendo como ele lambia os finos lábios.

- kukuku... meu pequeno... -disse ele caminhando, até o garoto.

O pequeno que estava tremendo e olhava para o chão, suas pequenas mãos apertavam tanto o tecido de seu shorts que os nós de seus dedos chegavam a ficar brancos.

- O que foi criança? -pergunto Orochimaru, tocando de leve o seu rosto.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-DESTAQUE/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_O menino virou a cabeça bruscamente para se livrar do seu toque, que parecia queimar sua pele._

_- Não aja assim comigo menino! -ordenou o homem, segurando firme o queixo dele- Não se esquece que você me deve obediência! -olhou fundo nos olhos dele- Agora dispa-se e suba! -apontou para a cama de cirurgia._

_O garoto tirou a roupa e subiu, seu rosto não mostrava nenhum tipo de expressão, o que não mudou mesmo quando o sanin começou a tocar seu corpo com uma mão, enquanto acariciava seu membro ereto com a outra._

_- AAAAAAAHH -gritou o menino quando o outro o penetrou duramente sem nenhuma preparação._

_Tamanha era a cara de espanto da garota, que estava com os olhos arregalados e uma mão sobre boca para calar seu grito de horror, enquanto observava como o garotinho de antes era violentado bem diante de seus olhos. Pensou em abrir a porta e tentar parar aquela monstruosidade, porém seu corpo já não respondia mais aos seus comandos, estava paralisada tendo que observar um dos mais cruéis atos cometidos pelo ser humano._

_- Pa-re... dói... dói muito -falou o pequeno, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Por que, meu lindinho! Aah! Não está feliz em me fazer sentir tanto prazer? -Orochimaru passou a investir cada vez mais rápido e forte, enquanto soltava baixos gemidos- Lembre-se meu querido, você tem uma dívida para comigo, -puxou os cabelos negros, fazendo com que o menino olhasse suas íris amarelas, já escurecidas pelo desejo- Eu comprei daquele assassino, o mesmo que matou todo o seu clã, agora você me pertence, APENAS A MIM!! -gritou dando suas ultimas estocadas, até que todo seu corpo se estremeceu, sentindo o como o prazer inundava todo o seu ser e ele se liberava dentro do pequeno corpo que o envolvia._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-DESTAQUE/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

O homem passou alguns minutos se recuperando de seu orgasmo deitados ao lado do pequeno, que parecia desacordado, até que se levantou e após ajeitar suas vestes saiu da sala.

Agora Sakura podia ver claramente o que ele deixava para trás, seu corpo voltou a responder e pode olhar mais de perto o pequeno corpo, que repousava de bruços sobre uma horrível mancha vermelha misturada a um liquido branco, seus olhos começaram a arder e logo já estava ajoelhada junto ao garoto, chorando incessantemente e acariciando-lhe a cabeça.

- Chorar não resolve... -comentou ele abrindo os olhos- nunca resolveu...

Sakura olhou para os olhos novamente e o único que viu foram os três círculos vermelhos novamente, sentiu como era trazida de volta a realidade.

Sasuke olhou para a garota, que estava fora de combate, ajoelhada no chão totalmente desolada.- Agora, acho que você entende, tudo o que ele fez comigo -tirou a máscara que cobria sua face- o que fez aquele maldito desgraçado que VOCÊ PROTEGEU! -gritou com lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas- ELE ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDAA, ME VIOLOU E DEPOIS, COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE, ME TRANSFORMOU NESSE MONSTRO!

Sakura levantou o olhar, mas nada do que ele dissesse poderia espanta-la mais do que a imagem de seu amado, bem a sua frente, chorando com o sharingan ativado nos olhos. Levou uma questão de segundos até conseguir juntar um com o outro e perceber que eram a mesma pessoa- Sa...Sasuke...kun -murmurou, incrédula.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o olhar do moreno se suavizou e ele pareceu voltar a razão, apenas para em seguida puxar a máscara que ocultava a verdadeira identidade de sua inimiga. No mesmo instante em que olhou as brilhantes íris esverdeadas, seu Sharingan se desativou dando lugar aos olhos negros de sempre.

- Então era você, Sakura...

A Haruno lutou para controlar suas emoções e tentou se aproximar levantando sua mão para tocar o rosto dele.

- Não, -disse ele se afastando dela- não me toque!

- Ma-mas Sasuke-kun, por que? -perguntou ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você nunca deveria ter visto isso, não você... -respondeu ainda se afastando- Você conheceu o pior e o melhor de mim... agora percebe que por melhor que eu seja, nunca conseguirei tirar essa mancha de mim, recuperar a minha honra!

- Você era apenas uma criança, nunca poderia...

- Não! Eu deveria ter tirado a minha própria vida antes de ir para as mãos dele! Mas eu fui covarde e aceitei silencioso meu destino...

- Por favor não diga isso Sasuke-kun! -envolveu seus braços em torno dele, num abraço consolador.

- Sabe... -começou ele enterrando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela- Quando eu te conheci, eu estava apenas cumprindo minha missão... tinha que te enganar para descobrir onde iriam hospedar o Orochimaru... começamos a conversar e você simplesmente falou todo o plano para mim, neste momento eu já descartei possibilidade de você ser uma ANBU... haha! Que burrice a minha... quem poderia imaginar que eu iria me envolver e até planejar começar uma nova vida com meu próprio inimigo? -levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dela- Eu desisto.

- O que? -perguntou ela confusa.

- Você soube me enganar, e me venceu de uma maneira justa, afinal eu jamais conseguiria lutar contra a pessoa que possui meu coração. -finalizou ficando de joelhos e abaixando a cabeça.

- Oh! Sasuke-kun -disse ficando da mesma altura que ele- Você não pode ficar aqui tem que fugir.

- Não. Pelo que resta de minha honra, devo ficar e enfrentar meu destino... -sacou uma kunai e apontou para o próprio pescoço.

- Nunca. -segurou a mão dele com as suas- Jamais deixarei que tire sua própria vida! Te amo, te amo com todas as minhas forças, não posso deixa-lo morrer...

- A minha morte é única maneira de nos salvar, de salvar esse amor que já está condenado!

- Não poderei suportar que sofra as consequências sozinho, então mate-me antes -trouxe a kunai para o próprio pescoço- Se você não o fizer, eu mesma farei -concluiu vendo a hesitação dele.

- Sakura...

Ambos estavam tão tensos que nem perceberam a presença de uma terceira pessoa que acabava de encontra-los.

- SAKURA-CHAAAANN!! -gritou Naruto chutando a kunai que estava ameaçando sua parceira.

Sasuke caiu sentado com o impacto do chute e seu olhar passou do garoto de olhos azuis para o corpo que ele carregava- "Hinata"

- O que você quer aqui, Naruto? -falou Sakura, surpresa.

- Sakura-chan, você precisa ajudá-la... Hinata-chan, ela esta mo-morrendo!! -colocou a garota deitada em frente a medi-nin.

- Mas o que houve, quem fez isso com ela? -disse observando o terrível ferimento no abdome da garota.

- Fui eu -respondeu ele abaixando a cabeça- Ma-mas ainda não entendo, em um momento estava lutando contra aquela garota do mal, daí depois que eu a ataquei ela tirou a máscara e era... era a Hinata!! Mas é impossível, Hinata jamais seria capaz de fazer aquelas coisas horríveis que estava escrito!! -começou a negar com a cabeça.

- Bravo! -falou Sasuke batendo palmas- Parabéns por chegar a brilhante conclusão de que uma flor tão linda e perfumada, jamais poderia ter espinhos tão pontiagudos.

Sakura entendeu a indireta, porém ignorou e começou a usar seu jutsu de cura para tentar salvar a vida da garota a sua frente

Naruto olhou imediatamente para o outro, que tinha coragem de dizer tamanha bobagem - Maldito! -agarrou o moreno pela camisa- O que vocês fizeram com a Hina-chan, ela é inocente...

- Inocente, _**A-456**_ é tão inocente quanto um assassino condenado a cadeira elétrica... não era de você que ela andava correndo atrás? -comentou compreendendo- sabe, agora tenho pena dela, ela deve ter sofrido muito ao descobrir que era contra você que ela estava lutando... -as mãos do Uzumaki termiam e a força de seu agarre parecia diminuir- Tsk! Nós estamos todos ferrados mesmo, o esquadrão ANBU da Shield é realmente muito bom. Souberam exatamente como nós pegar, nos fazendo experimentar essa coisa, esse sentimento, a única coisa que nos separava da "humanidade", hahaha... agora que experimentamos isso jamais poderemos voltar a ter nosso poder, agora não passamos de fracos, com sorte a Hinata vai morrer...

- A Hinata-chan não vai morrer -disse Naruto largando ele e olhando o corpo dela que agora era cercado pelo chakra verde da cura.

- Vai sim, você fez isso, não sabe como eu a invejo, ela conseguiu fugir no fim, ouça o que eu digo a morte é mil vezes melhor do que ter que voltar para aquele lugar!

- Não adianta, -disse Sakura- meu chakra já está acabando e eu consegui apenas conter a hemorragia, vou precisar de mais chakra para reconstruir os tecidos, mas mesmo assim ela teve sorte, graças a seus músculos o golpe não chegou a nenhum órgão vital dela...

- Sakura-chan, posso dar o meu chakra também -falou Naruto colocando as mãos em cima das dela- Só não a deixe morrer... por favor.

- Mesmo assim, não sei se vai ser o suficiente -olhou para as mãos deles juntas e logo viu como outra mão se pousava sobre a deles- Sasuke-kun...

**xXxXxXx**

**LARIIHOOOOOO**

**YESU!!**

**Terminei!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Um outro capítulo em menos de duas semanas!!**

**Eu sou demais!!**

**Realmente me senti muito mal ao ter de escrever essa cena com o Sasu, mas essa fic estava relax demais, agora vai começar o verdadeiro drama, vamos finalmente descobrir o q acontecia naquele buraco da Hydra huahahahahauahahahauahuahahahau -risada sádica-**

**NEE turma! Fiquei muito infeliz ao receber pouquíssimas rr -choro desconsolado- por isso fiz um esforço e terminei esse cap rapidinho pra ver se vcs tbm se animam!!**

"**Para cada review que vocês não deixam, um autor morre"**

"**Speed anual...R 700,00"**

"**Computador novo...R 1500,00" **

**Deixar uma Review e fazer uma autora feliz...Não Tem Preço!!**

**Para todas as outras coisas está "Fanfiction's Card"**


	10. Capturados

**Assassinato no Grand Hotel Palace**

**N/a: **Hello minna-san, aqui quem vos fala é a sua queria e irresponsável autora, bom trago pra vocês mais um cap. dessa fic q até hoje foi a única q eu ainda não passei mais de três meses sem atualizar...

ESS CAPITÚLO CONTÉM CENAS IMPRÓPRIAS PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS (CONTEUDO HENTAI), LEIA POR SUA CONTA E RISCO...

Preferi não destacar as cenas hentai, mas pra quem não curte, ela começa no 7° parágrafo da cena dois e termina no 12° parágrafo da mesma cena...

Espero que gostem...

**Cap.10: Capturados!**

- Auch! -gemeu Tenten enquanto tentava, inutilmente, desviar dos golpes do outro.

- Juroku-shou(16 ataques) -murmurava Neji enquanto a atacava.

"- Tenho que fazer algo, mas ele me imobilizou, acho que é hora de usar isso!" -pensou enquanto movia os dedos da mão criando algumas linhas de chakra- Agora!! -dizendo isso vários pergaminhos presos aos galhos de algumas árvores se abriram e começaram a atirar várias armas por segundo.

"-O que!?" -pensou Neji começando a se defender e atacar Tenten ao mesmo tempo, porém ao dar o último golpe, a ninja aproveitou-se que a velocidade havia diminuído e moveu-se minimamente para o lado, fazendo-o errar- "Eu errei? Isso não é possível"

Tenten agora livre do jutsu fez um movimento e saiu da linha de fogo das armas- Vejo que o senhor sou-o-melhor-shinobi-do-mundo errou a sua técnica, hum muito mal -disse apontando o polegar para baixo.

Neji pulou para cima de uma árvore buscando fugir porém se surpreendeu ao descobrir que todas as armas mudaram de rota e começaram a segui-lo- Que jutsu é esse?

- É o meu jutsu especial para pegar presas escorregadias... ele segue as manifestações de chakra no ambiente, menos a minha é claro, e todas as armas vão ficar te seguindo pra lá e pra cá até você desistir.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque você não tem escolha, depois de um tempo até você irá se cansar... -falava tranquila sentada num galho, olhando como ele se defendia ou esquivava perfeitamente das armas.

- Vou -disse ele bem próximo a ela- mas quando isso acontecer, levo você junto -passou um braço envolta do pescoço dela e começou a correr floresta adentro, com as armas em seu encalce.

- Hei isso é trapaça, você deveria se livrar do meu jutsu com alguma idéia brilhante- reclamou quando ele a colocou no chão, momentaneamente, fora do alcance das armas.

- Essa é minha única idéia para fazê-la terminar o jutsu.

- Mmm e não podia ter pensado em algo melhor...

- Como?

- Me distraindo, as armas só não estão me seguindo porque eu cortei o fluxo de chakra para o meu cérebro, portanto se alguém me distrair eu serei forçada a parar o ataque...

- Porque se não as armas também irão te atacar.-complementou a fala dela

- Exato!-abriu um sorriso- Só que eu nunca me distraio...

Neji continuou encarando a nuca e a fina e curta pelugem que cobria aquela área, soltou a respiração e sorriu levemente.

- Hey! Elas estão chegando, e eu não penso em fazê-las parar Aah! -soltou uma exclamação ao sentir uma língua molhada se deslizando por toda a extensão de sua nuca- Ow! Merda! -falou cancelando o jutsu.

- Parece que até você tem um ponto fraco. -comentou sem deixar de beijá-la, sentindo o cheiro doce que emanava dos cabelos castanhos.

- Ok, ok eu desisto você venceu. -falou com o rosto corado e os joelhos fracos.

Só então Neji percebeu que também estava gostando de fazer aquilo com a fria assassina, e desejou fazer ainda mais, virou o corpo da kunoichi para si e seguiu seus impulsos beijando-a nos lábios.

Tenten abriu os olhos com surpresa ao ver o ninja se inclinar sobre ela, ambos ficaram se encarando perolado e chocolate até que aos poucos ela foi relaxando até fechá-los completamente e envolver o pescoço dele com os braços.

O moreno começou a tocar todo aquele corpo que estava fazendo com que todos os seu instintos mais selvagens viessem à tona.

Tenten pegou uma kunai e começou a cortar a roupa do garoto, enquanto ele desabotoava os botões dela.

Neji sabia que o que estava acontecendo não era bom, porém não conseguia mais parar, principalmente quando a garota pulou em seu colo envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, criando uma deliciosa fricção entre suas intimidades.

A morena passou a chupar e lamber o pescoço de seu amante com sofreguidão enquanto sentia, que ele passava a andar com ela nos braços, até a fria parede do muro de pedra do hotel, que ele apoiou o corpo da kunoichi, sem deixar de beijá-la...

x X x X x X x X x

Branco. Essa era a visão que Nara Shikamaru tinha da cama onde estava deitado, totalmente nu e com um corpo de mulher, e que mulher, em iguais condições sobre seu peito.

Temari também não dormia, mas preferia ficar em silêncio, buscando não atrapalhar a paz do momento, sentia a respiração suave do ninja acalma-la, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la dormir.

-"Eu estou realmente ferrado!" -pensou o ANBU começando a acariciar as costas nuas de pele tão suave e rosada- "Pela primeira vez na minha vida não consigo encontrar uma saída para essa situação, merda!" -sentiu as incrivelmente macias mãos acariciarem desde seus cabelos até sua nuca, chegando por fim ao seu rosto.

- Pare de tentar achar uma saída, nós dois sabemos que não há nenhuma, e também não temos muito tempo, quero ser sua, de novo e de novo, até que eles venham por mim!

- Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem...

- Não você sabe que não poderá fazer nada. -começou a beijá-lo de novo movendo-se sobre o corpo do shinobi, até senti-lo reagir a suas provocações.

Começou com beijos na boca, queixo, chegando ao pescoço onde chupou, mordeu, lambeu, degustando o gosto salgado da pele levemente morena, desceu mais chegando aos mamilos mordeu de leve, ouvindo um gemido abafado, quando chegou à virilha pode observar como o membro dele já estava ereto e gotejava de antecipação, lambeu toda a região sensível envolta, até sentir como uma mão segurava com um pouco de força seus cabelos guiando-a até o membro, não pensou muito antes de engoli-lo com força.

- Aaah -soltou o Nara, gemendo ruidosamente, ao sentir como a garota o sugava com vontade, sem cerimônia.

Temari buscou relaxar a garganta ao máximo, usando sempre muita saliva, sexo-oral, essa com certeza era uma de suas melhores qualidades, e quando sentiu os dedos puxando seu cabelo para tirá-la ficou confusa e levantou os olhos, apenas para encontrar os do Nara, brilhando de desejo.

- Não, eu quero gozar junto com você...

Era a primeira vez que um homem lhe dizia aquilo, o que a deixou com um estranho calor no peito, fazendo-a sorrir, antes de voltar para cima capturando os lábios do amante, sentar-se sobre seu membro e começar a cavalgá-lo, afogando os gemidos de ambos.

O Nara acariciava suas pernas subindo por sua cintura até chegar aos seios sentindo toda a maciez, enquanto a Sabaku arranhava os músculos de seus braços, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais.

Depois de alguns minutos de beijos e movimentos frenéticos, o moreno sente como a garota morde seu ombro abafando seu gemido de prazer, sentindo a familiar pontada no baixo-ventre, deixando seu gozo no interior daquele corpo macio.

Ambos passam mais algum tempo, abraçados, até suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Shikamaru estava quase dormindo, quando sentiu o colchão balançar, Temari havia se levantado, estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e seu olhar era frio como o gelo.

- Estão aqui... -disse simplesmente e alguns segundos depois a porta do quarto já vinha a baixo e por ela passaram cerca de quinze homens com máscaras e armas na mão.

Temari deu de ombros andando nua pelo quarto, entrando pela porta do banheiro, de onde saiu rapidamente, trajando um robe de seda rosa.

Shikamaru ficou surpreso ao ver que nenhum dos homens se atrevia a atacá-la ou até mesmo a ameaçá-la, colocou os boxes para em seguida levantar-se e colocar suas calças.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? Essa missão pertence ao esquadrão ANBU.

- Fique fora disso ANBU, nos assumimos daqui, você já cumprirão sua missão! Conter os fugitivos e impedir o assassinato do Otokage. -disse um homem, que devia ser o chefe dos soldados.

- Então você deve ter uma ordem de conclusão da missão assinada pela Hokage e pelo meu superior, não é? -perguntou o Nara com voz de sono, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Maldito, não tem usar essa maldita burocracia contra mim! -respondeu frustrado, avançando em direção do ANBU, com a arma em riste.

- Calma ai, Kanky... -falou pela primeira vez, a kunoichi, colocando uma mão em frente ao peito do outro- Relaxa, eu não vou resistir, nem o Shika!

Shikamaru, apertou os pulsos ao ver como o homem se acalmava e entrelaçava seus dedos com os da mão dela e encarava fixamente os olhos verde-escuro, que momentos antes o encaravam com tanta paixão e desejo.

- Tudo bem -disse soltando a mão dela e colocando um par de algemas com selo bloqueador de chakra- Vamos -fez sinal para que outros entrassem o quarto, voltando a encarar o ANBU com um misto de raiva e curiosidade -Revistem tudo e encontrem o leque!!

O Nara por sua vez terminou de vestir-se e passou a seguir os dois, que também saiam pela porta.

x X x X x X x X x

Sakura enxugou o suor da testa, antes de pegar o pulso da garota deitada a sua frente e compara-lo com seu relógio de pulso.

- Sinais vitais estabilizados, a cicatrização foi perfeita, agora ela só precisa descansar...

- Então a Hina-chan vai ficar boa, dattebayo!!

- Ela não teria ficado mal se você não tivesse atacado ela pra começo de conversa... dobe. -comentou Sasuke, frio, o que fez com que a medi-nin sorrisse ao perceber que ele já estava bem novamente.

- Como você ousa... bakaaa -gritou pulando para atacá-lo, sentiu um calafrio quando percebeu que Sharingan do moreno se ativara, porém ele não olhava para si, e sim pra a porta, parou ao lado do outro e passou a fazer o mesmo que ele.

Com um estrondo as portas se abriram com força, e os soldados entraram.

- CUIDADO! É o _U-813_ não olhem para os olhos dele!! -gritou o líder, mas já era tarde, muitos de seus homens já estavam presos no genjutsu daquele demônio de olhos vermelhos, acionou o comunicador- Kankuro, preciso de você aqui, é o U-813... -logo após desligar o aparelho todas as janelas do salão explodem e por ela começam a entrar mais homens armados, que atiram várias bombas de gás, para evitar o Sharingan.

- Usem o visor de calor e detenham-no -gritou Kankurou enquanto, puxava um pergaminho de seu bolso e fazia um jutsu de invocação.

Sakura só saiu do topor que se encontrava desde que os soltados invadirão o salão, quando viu todos os soldados pulando em cima de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun!! -gritou- "Tenho que fazer algo..." -pensou apertando os punhos- "Com a quantidade de chakra que me resta, só poderei dar mais um golpe! Agora!" -correu até uma das pilastras e deu um soco, fazendo com que ela ruísse o que causou o imediato desabamento de parte do teto.

Sasuke, aproveitou a distração para se livrar dos homens, porém assim que a poeira baixou teve que desviar de vários tiros e quando estava prestes a sair pela porta...

- Agora! Kuroari! -falou Kankuro controlando várias linhas de chakra com os dedos.

- Droga! -foi o único que o Uchiha pode dizer antes de cair dentro da enorme marionete que aparecera em sua rota de fuga.

- Sasuke-kun! -gritou Sakura, chegando perto da marionete, agora inerte no chão.

x X x X x X x X x

Naruto observava a cena do outro lado do salão, com Hinata em seus braços, até que sentiu a garota movendo-se de leve, olhou fixamente o rosto redondo, até que viu os grandes orbes perolados o encararem com receio.

- Na-Naru-to-kun... -começou ela- Eu...Eu... me.. descul...

- Hinata! -exclamou ele sorrindo abertamente- Você tá bem!! Gomen Hinaa, eu não queria te atacar, foi tudo culpa minha, se eu não tivesse usado o rasengan, isso nunca teria acontecido e...

- Naruto-kun, tudo bem -falou tocando o rosto dele, e viu quando garoto loiro começou a se aproximar até encostar os lábios nos dela, rapidamente.

Quando se separaram, ambos estavam extremamente vermelhos...

- Hianatavocêquerserminhanamoradadattebayo?? -perguntou o Uzumaki de uma vez só, porém ao ver que garota não havia entendido nada, respirou fundo- Hinata, você quer ser minha namorada?

Hinata ficou mais vermelha ainda- Eu...eu... sim, sim Naruto-kun -respondeu finalmente fazendo o loiro abrir um sorriso de felicidade e beija-la novamente, num beijo demorado até que...

- PARADA AI _A-456 _-um dos soldados gritou, enquanto os demais os cercavam.

Naruto colocou a garota delicadamente no chão, e entrou na frente dela, confrontando o homem.

- Se vocês quiserem pegar a Hina-chan, terão que passar por mim primeiro, _Kage Bushin no Jutsu! _-finalizou fazendo os selamentos, e logo mais de 20 cópias estavam prontas para atacar.

- ATIREM! -gritou o homem, e a chuva de balas começou, e aos poucos algumas copias iam desaparecendo, enquanto outras atacavam os homens, deixando-os inconscientes.

Quando todas as cópias sumiram apenas sobrou Naruto e outros cinco homens.

- Usem as cordas! -ordenou o homem trocando sua arma, por uma que atirava cordas.

Naruto desviou da maioria, porém uma delas o pegou pelo calcanhar fazendo-o cair no chão, logo ele estava completamente enrolado.

- Acham que vão poder me segurar com isso? -perguntou, enquanto tentava pegar uma shuriken de sua bolsa.

- Com isso não... mas com isso! -retrucou o homem, apertando apertou um botão, que fez com que um alta corrente elétrica passasse pela corda, chegando até o Uzumaki.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH -gritou ele quando sentiu seus músculos se contraindo devido a todos os elétrons que buscavam um caminho mais rápido até o solo.

Hinata estava escondida embaixo de uma das mesas, que ainda se encontravam inteiras. Sua mente lhe dizia para fugir o mais rápido possível, mas seu coração a mandava sair e defender o amor de sua vida, até que ao ouvir o grito do loiro, algo dentro de si despertou

- Não agora não... argh! -gemeu levando as mão à cabeça.

_- Sim... você sabe o que tem que fazer, você tem que matá-los se não... eles vão matá-lo _-falou a voz, antes de Hinata se erguer, acionando seu Byakugan.

O comandante não teve tempo de assimilar o que aconteceu, pois em menos de cinco segundos todos os homens que aprisionavam o ninja estavam desmaiados, o único que viu foi uma mão extremamente pálida segurar em sua arma, quebrando-a, antes de sentir um poderoso soco no estômago, enquanto outra mão lhe agarrava pelo pescoço.

- Você é um homem mau, a única coisa que merece é a morte! -falou inexpressiva, aumentando a força do agarre.

_- Isso mesmo... matar... uma coisa tão fácil, está bem na palma de sua mão... a única forma de demonstrar seu controle... mate, mate, mate...-_dizia a voz.

- Sim...

O homem olhava horrorizado para as pupilas dilatadas da garota, fechou os olhos sentindo a dor em seu pescoço, que com certeza iria quebrar se ela continuasse a apertá-lo dessa forma, até que...

- Hi-na-ta... -gemeu Naruto que estava se levantava, lentamente- não o mate...

- Mas ele iria te matar -respondeu a garota, com a voz impassível.

Naruto se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquele tom, finalmente podendo relacionar sua amada Hinata com a assassina fugitiva, porém mesmo assim ele a amava- Não o mate, se você o fizer, será igual a ele...

- Não me importo com isso -apertou mais ainda, fazendo o homem gemer.

- MAS SE VOCÊ MATÁ-LO, NÃO SEI SE VOU PODER TE PERDOAR!! NÃO SEI SE VOU PODER CONTINUAR AO SEU LADO, SEMPRE VOU LEMBRAR DE COMO MATOU UM HOMEM A SANGUE-FRIO BEM NA MINHA FRENTE!! -gritou olhando para baixo, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos azuis.

"NÃO SEI SE VOU PODER TE PERDOAR!" - essa frase, foi direto ao coração da garota, que imediatamente voltou a si, soltando o homem, que caiu tossindo no chão; os olhos perolados também se encheram de lágrimas, antes dela cair de joelhos no chão.

Aos poucos os homens foram se recompondo e logo, os dois amantes estavam na mira das armas novamente.

- Kankuro, ela está na mira, o que devo fazer? -perguntou ele pelo comunicador.

- _Use a tiara. Já capturamos o U-813 só faltam dois..._

- Entendido. -ao desligar o aparelho, retirou do bolso do casaco uma tiara de metal(vide liga da justiça, episódio em que o coringa instala várias bombas em Las Vegas, é uma tiara igual a da "Ás").

Ajoelhou-se em frente à garota, que o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, fazendo com que ele relutasse por um milésimo de segundo antes de pronunciar um baixo- Me desculpe. -colocando a tiara na caça da garota, que prontamente parou de reagir ao mundo exterior ficando inerte olhando para um ponto qualquer a frente- Vamos. -puxou o braço da garota que se colocou em pé de deixou-se guiar.

- Não, espera Hinataaa... -falou Naruto tentando abrir caminho por entre os soldados que cercavam a garota.

x X x X x X x X x

Tenten terminava de abotoar seu traje, quando todos os seus instintos afloraram.

- Eles estão aqui -comentou.

- Estão. -respondeu Neji, que apenas olhava a morena abotoar os primeiros botões.

- 27, 28... -começou a contar, olhando para todos os lado, mata adentro.

- 47, contanto com os que estão cercando o prédio, e mais 58 dentro do salão junto com os outros.

- Pelo jeito seus amigos já caíram, então, qual o seu plano de fuga, fiquei sabendo que tinha uma rota de fuga subterrânea neste hotel, deve ser por aqui, junto com o esgoto...

- Eu posso ver, esta a uns 5 metros a esquerda- disse olhando para o lugar indicado.

- Então, o que está esperando? Quer acabar com os caras antes?

- Não. Na verdade pretendo me render, voltar pra Hydra junto com os outros...

- Você é idiota? -perguntou ela, agarrando a frente de suas vestes- Vocês não tiveram o maior trabalho para fugir, porque pretende voltar para lá tão facilmente,como um covarde, onde está sua honra?

- Minha honra? -perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha- Fui treinado para matar, para me infiltrar, para não ter sentimentos, o que algo como honra pode significar para mim, não sou mais do que uma máquina...

- À alguns minutos você não parecia nenhuma maquina, não do jeito que me acariciava -retrucou, provocante, colocando uma mão dele sobre sua coxa- não tente me enganar com essa conversa, eu sei por experiência própria, que sentimentos afloram até no coração dos mais insensíveis, é uma das fraquezas humanas -passou a acariciar os longos cabelos, juntando seus lábios.

Neji se livrou das mãos dela antes de declarar- Você já me conhece tão bem, Tenten -era a primeira vez que a chamava daquela maneira-, mas o pouco de honra que tenho não está comigo, está com eles. Eu fiz uma promessa e tenho de cumpri-la, por isso tenho que voltar... -soltou-se dela e começou a andar em direção ao prédio.

- Apenas se lembre de uma coisa, Neji -ele parou olhando para os olhos chocolate- Eu vou encontrar Orochimaru e vou matá-lo, se você não quer que isso aconteça, acho bom estar lá para impedir. -sorriu enigmaticamente antes de colocar a máscara no rosto e pular o muro.

- Eu vou estar, eu prometo. -falou seguindo com os olhos a morena, que corria floresta adentro.

x X x X x X x X x

Após o beijo, Ino e Gaara ficaram abraçados, um sentindo um calor do outro, tentando demonstrar seus sentimentos, não através de palavras, mas sim de ações; foi pensando nisso que o ruivo se afastou dela e pegou algo de dentro das vestes; a loira olhou para a palma da mão dele, que continha um lindo colar de ouro, com uma esmeralda presa a ele.

- Eu peguei isso da minha irmã, é para você -disse, mas antes de entregar a ela colocou-o no chão, e pegou uma kunai, cortando alguns fios de seus cabelos, pegou novamente o colar colocando-o na mesma mão, fechou a palma com força.

A Yamanaka olhava com muita curiosidade, não demonstrou temor nem quando ele pegou a kunai, afinal tinha plena confiança em Gaara; então quando ele abriu a mão ela pode vislumbrar seu feito, a areia havia coberto a jóia e os cabelos, de modo que areia formasse um perfeito e detalhado molde para a esmeralda.

- É lindo... mas Gaara não precisava...

- Não. Isso é para a sua segurança, Ino, se um dia _ele _tentar te atacar novamente, a areia vai se negar, como se você fosse eu, já que de algum modo estará com uma parte de mim... -colocou o colar sobre a mão dela e forçou os dedos finos envolta da jóia.

Nesse instante eles ouviram um grande estrondo, que veio de dentro do salão.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? -perguntou ela.

- Tenho que ir. -disse Gaara ficando de pé e fazendo com que areia que cobria o enorme buraco na parede se dissolvesse abrindo a passagem.

- Hey espera, vou contigo. -disse Ino correndo atrás dele.

Andaram pelo corredor que ficava entre a cozinha e o salão e quando abriram as portas, vários tiros foram disparados em sua direção, a garota se agarrou as costa do ruivo, fechando os olhos com força, e quando os abriu novamente, viu que as balas tinham sido detidas pela rígida parede de areia a sua frente.

- É ELE, É AQUELE MONSTRO!! -gritou um dos homens- PEGUEM-NO!!

- Gaara temos que sair daqui... eles vão te pegar...

- Fuja, Ino -disse ele entrando no salão semi-destruído.

A garota porém contrariando a vontade dele, entrou no salão, e o que viu a deixou surpresa. Haviam muitos homens lá dentro, porém reconheceu a cabeleira rosa da garota que estava ajoelhada no chão, socando o que parecia ser uma marionete, e o grito agonizante do garoto loiro que estava sendo torturado com cordas eletrificadas do outro lado.

O Sabaku fez um movimento com as mãos e uma enorme mão feita de areia atacou todos os homens a sua frente. -TODOS VOCÊS ESTÃO PERDIDOS!! VOU MATAR TODOS!! -gritou, psicótico.

Kankuro, que ainda controlava sua marionete, olhou intrigado para a confusão que se formava.

- Tsk! Não tenho escolha... -ligou o comunicador- 05 pode usar o controle! -falou para um dos soldados que estava fora e que entrou, trazendo consigo líder dos fugitivos.

- Não. Kakuro, você não pode usar isso!! -gritou ela sendo agarrada por dois homens.

- Tenho que leva-los de volta, de qualquer maneira...

Shikamaru olhava atentamente de um para o outro, e para o homem que agora pegava um controle e se posicionava perto do ruivo, ele ligou um botão e no mesmo instante o garoto caiu no chão, gritando de dor.

- AAAARGH -gritou de dor enquanto procurava com os olhos- Quem é? Onde, onde? Você que está fazendo isso comigo.

O Sabaku olhou diretamente para o soldado, que não demonstrou nenhum sinal de medo, nem quando toda a areia partiu em sua direção, apenas aumentando o que parecia causar grande tormento ao jovem.

- AAAAAAHHHH -gritou ainda mais, perdendo a concentração que fez com que a areia caísse inerte no chão antes de chegar ao alvo.

- Gaara!! -gritou Ino se ajoelhando do lado dele, que estava de joelhos e com a cabeça quase encostada no solo.

- Ino... faça parar -pediu já sem forças.

A loira olhou pra os lados e identificou o mesmo homem que segurava o aparelho- VOCÊ, PARE COM ISSO, ESTÁ MACHUCANDO ELE!!

- Se afaste do individuo, não vou avisar de novo... -disse um dos soldados que já haviam se recuperado.

- ORA SEU!! -retrucou pegando duas kunais de sua bolsa- Vou acabar com vocês – começou a atacar um por um dos soldados usando seu taijutsu e desviando habilmente dos tiros e socos direcionados a si, quando chegou ao homem, deu um chute no braço que segurava o controle, que voou indo parar do outro lado da sala, em baixo de um sofisticado escarpam...

- Ops, quebrou! -exclamou Temari, pisando com força em cima do aparelho fazendo-o quebrar em milhares de pedaços, no mesmo instante Gaara caiu desmaiado no chão.

- Rápido coloquem as algemas nele... -gritou Kakuro- O avião em breve estará aqui... e você ANBU -olhou para Shikamaru- controle sua equipe!!

- Aff! -resmungou, o ANBU antes de fazer um selo com as mãos- Kage Mane no Jutsu -a sombra que se esticou de seu pé se fragmentou em quatro, indo parar cada uma aos pés dos outros ANBUs.

- Ahn!? -exclamaram os quatro, enquanto seus corpos andavam involuntariamente para um ponto em comum.

- Bom ver que continuam vivos...

- Shikamaruuu!! -exclamaram.

- Como nós estamos em missão, acho que ainda sou o comandante por aqui, ou melhor a missão aqui já acabou mesmo...

- Me soltaaa tenho que ajudar a Hina-chan...

- Sasuke-kun, eles vão levá-lo..

- Pegaram o Gaara...

- Gezz! Não imaginei que estivessem tão íntimos assim com o inimigo... -comentou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- ELE/A NÃO É O INIMIGO!! -gritaram todos juntos, porém antes que a discussão iniciasse, luzes muitos fortes adentraram o local vindas de um avião que se preparava para pousar.

- Todos para dentro! -ordenou Kankuro, antes mesmo que o avião pousasse.

- Chefe, mas ainda falta um deles... -comentou um dos soldados

- Não falta não... -disse Neji calmamente, juntando ambas as mãos para ser algemado.

- Preciso fazer uma coisa antes -pediu Temari.

- Seja rápida...

Temari atravessou o salão elegantemente, parando em frente ao Nara.

- Hey, Shika, você é realmente um preguiçoso inútil... -envolveu o pescoço dele com a mão algemada, dando um beijo profundo em seus lábios- Sempre soube que a parede desse hotel tinha ouvidos, principalmente as daquela sua salinha imunda... -deixou no ar piscando uma das esferas verdes para ele, antes de fazer o caminho de volta sendo a primeira a entrar no avião, sendo seguida por Neji, Hinata sendo escoltada pelo mesmo homem, Gaara sendo carregado por outros dois, e a marionete que prendia Sasuke.

Os quatro ficaram apenas parados, sem ação diante da cena da aeronave, que partiu, logo após ter carregado os cinco e mais alguns soldados, enquanto os outros saiam por terra.

- Não sei por que, mas acho que agente tá tão ferrado... -começou a Yamanaka soltando um suspiro, deixando o resto da frase no ar...

x X x X x X x X x

**Yess, terminei, e olha que esse ficou beeeem comprido!! Deixem uma REVIEW me dizendo o que acharam...**

"**Speed anual...R 700,00"**

"**Computador novo...R 1500,00" **

**Deixar uma Review e fazer uma autora feliz...Não Tem Preço!!**

**Para todas as outras coisas está "Fanfiction's Card"**


End file.
